


Love Game

by daisy_illusive



Category: NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Durante la concentración del equipo de béisbol del instituto, los chicos del último curso tienen su última oportunidad para estar juntos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> —Todo el mundo es gay en este fic, pero como son menores, no os vais a encontrar nada de sexo (aunque sí podréis encontraros alguna broma un poco más pervertida, porque tienen 17–18 años, no 12).  
> —Tenía muchísimas ganas de juntar a estos tres grupos y, sobre todo, muchísimas ganas de hacer algo bonito y divertido con la 00’line, así que, si os gustan NCT, THE BOYZ y STRAY KIDS habéis venido al sitio indicado.

            —AAAA AAILEN —cantaba a grito pelado DongHyuck en la parte trasera del autobús, destrozando los oídos de los chicos que se encontraban cerca de él y destrozando aquella canción veraniega que estaba sonando en la radio.

            —Si Winner te escuchara cantar así su canción —comenzó Jeno, sentado a su lado y tapándose las orejas con las manos al mismo momento—, te llevaban al puente más cercano y te tiraban por él.

            —Muy gracioso, Jen —replicó el otro, aprovechando un descanso en la canción—. Si me escucharan, me reclutarían para reponer a su quinto miembro perdido.

 

            Y antes de que Jeno pudiera volver a decir algo, el chico siguió cantando, uniéndose al rap, fallando estrepitosamente si quería hacer una carrera como rapero. Su compañero de viaje decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era colocarse de rodillas sobre el asiento y girarse hacia atrás, asomándose por encima de los asientos para ver qué era lo que se cocía atrás. Justo tras ellos, acurrucados el uno encima del otro en una posición que sería muy difícil de adoptar si no fueran ambos tan flexibles, estaban JaeMin y RenJun, durmiendo a pierna suelta, ajenos al concierto que estaba orquestando DongHyuck en el asiento de delante. Jeno los envidiaba. A la vuelta se colocaría lo más lejos de aquel idiota que pudiera.

 

            El chico observó lo que estaban haciendo el resto de sus amigos, viendo cómo en la parte de atrás, donde había cinco asientos seguidos, se encontraban JiSung, Felix, Eric, SunWoo y HyunJoon. Los tres primeros enfrascados en algún juego de preguntas y respuestas al que se habían vuelto adictos en los últimos tiempos, mientras que SunWoo y HyunJoon simplemente escuchaban música, cada uno con sus propios auriculares y dispositivos porque sus gustos eran totalmente distintos, con la vista perdida en la inmensidad y, probablemente sus mentes pensando en las cosas más extrañas que a Jeno se le podrían ocurrir. El chico trató de llamar la atención de los dos, saludándolos con la mano, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de nada y al final se rindió y se volvió hacia los asientos de al lado de RenJun y JaeMin, donde se encontraban HyunJin y SeungMin, totalmente aburridos, como él.

 

            —¿Cuánto nos queda para llegar? —les preguntó, aprovechando que HyunJin había mirado en su dirección cuando había tratado de llamar la atención de los otros.

            —No creo que mucho —le respondió el chico—. Pero ojalá estuviéramos ya en el campamento, me duele todo de estar aquí sentado sin moverme.

            —Abuelo —no pudo evitar replicar Jeno, burlándose de él a pesar de que solo se llevaban un mes de diferencia.

            —Cuando llegues a mi edad ya me contarás —contestó HyunJin.

 

            Jeno le sacó la lengua antes de ponerse a hablar con SeungMin.

 

            —Yo quiero llegar antes de que me entren ganas de asesinar a este bicho —le pegó un codazo a DongHyuck que, en respuesta, cantó mucho más alto de lo que debería “shimmy shimmy kokobop”.

            —Si quieres te hago precio y lo asesino yo por ti —le dijo el chico—. No me importaría hacerte descuento por amistad y así me libro yo también de sus berridos.

            —Lo dejo todo en tus manos —contestó Jeno, no pudiendo evitar una gran sonrisa.

            —¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡QUÉ SE CALLE EL GATO ATROPELLADO DE ALLÍ ATRÁS Y NOS DEJE VIVIR! —gritó alguna de las chicas del equipo de vóley que iban con ellos en el bus.

            —¡TAMBIÉN PODÉIS MORIROS Y ASÍ DEJÁIS DE AMARGARME LA EXISTENCIA! —replicó DongHyuck a grito pelado, antes de continuar con sus berridos.

 

            Jeno no pudo evitar llevar la mano a su frente y darse un pequeño golpe con sus dedos. Le daba demasiada vergüenza ajena ser amigo de DongHyuck. lo único que el chico quería era que el autobús finalmente llegara a su destino para poder salir de allí y no volver a dirigirle la palabra a aquel idiota en todo el tiempo que durara aquel campamento. Evitaría al máximo posible caer con él en alguna de las cabañas para dormir y trataría también alejarse de él en el campo de entrenamiento, colocándose en el equipo contrario al que el chico estuviera. No quería tener nada que ver con él. Y a la vuelta, definitivamente se sentaría con cualquier otra persona.

 

            Los gritos de DongHyuck a las chicas del equipo de vóley despertaron a RenJun y a JaeMin, quienes, parpadearon varias veces, confusos por el ajetreo antes de poder enfocar sus ojos y ver a Jeno encaramado al asiento. El chico los saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza que ambos respondieron torpemente, todavía más dormidos que despiertos, y bostezando.

 

            —¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó JaeMin. Jeno negó—. ¿entonces por qué DongHyuck grita?

            —Se está peleando con las chicas del vóley —contestó—. Acabo de hacer un trato con SeungMin y me ha dicho que me hace precio para matarlo y ahorrarnos el sufrimiento de tener que aguantarlo —contó—. ¿Te unes y nos sale aún más barato deshacernos de él?

            —Me uno —replicó JaeMin.

            —Si queréis —comenzó RenJun, volviendo a bostezar—. SeungMin lo mata y yo me deshago del cuerpo. Un dos por uno. Nos pagáis a los dos y nos deshacemos de uno.

 

            SeungMin aprovechó que ambos se encontraban en el asiento del pasillo para levantar su mano y que RenJun se la chocara, totalmente encantado con aquella proposición.

 

            —Perfecto entonces. Abuelo —llamó a HyunJin—. ¿Te unes tú también?

            —SeungMin me debe un favor —replicó con una sonrisa pícara—, así que, si quieres que te salga más barato, conmigo no cuentes.

            —Maldita sea, no se puede contar con este niño para nada.

            —¿Queréis dejar de preparar mi muerte como si yo no estuviera delante? —dijo DongHyuck, sentándose como Jeno y mirándolos a todos de forma desaprobatoria—. ¿Quién se encargaría de ser el alma de la fiesta si me matáis?

            —Yo —dijo Jeno.

            —¡Venga ya! —se quejó el chico—. ¿Vais a dejar en manos de este soso el futuro de nuestras fiestas universitarias?

 

            Sus cuatro amigos se miraron los unos a los otros durante unos momentos y, en aquellas miradas, Jeno vio perfectamente cuál iba a ser la respuesta que iban a dar. Estaba dispuestos a sufrir las gilipolleces de DongHyuck diariamente solo porque organizaba las mejores fiestas del mundo.

 

            —No hace falta que digáis nada, traidores —los cortó Jeno antes de que pudieran decir algo.

 

            En ese momento, SunWoo se quitó sus auriculares y asomó por encima del asiento de RenJun.

 

            —¿Traidores? ¿Qué me he perdido? —preguntó con su habitual parsimonia ante la vida.

            —Nada —dijo DongHyuck—. Solo que Jeno estaba organizando mi nuevo asesinato, pero al final lo van a cancelar porque no hay nadie tan gracioso como yo en nuestro grupo.

            —Ahhh… pero eso es lo de siempre, Hyuck —murmuró el chico, totalmente _dissapointed but not surprised_ y volvió a sentarse, colocándose los auriculares para no tener que seguir escuchándolos.

 

            SunWoo era el que los entendía a todos ellos. Pasaba siempre que se ponían pesados con los mismos temas y se metía en su propio mundo sin que nadie pudiera sacarlo de ahí a no ser que algo realmente especial pasara. A veces, Jeno se preguntaba cómo había acabado aquel chico con todos ellos, luego recordaba que entre HyunJoo y Eric lo habían acabado integrando al grupo y que probablemente no se iba de allí porque JiSung y HyunJin le caían bien. Del resto, ya no estaba Jeno tan seguro.

 

            —Vamos a llegar —anunció en ese momento HyunJoo.

 

            Jeno se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba mirando por la ventanilla, así que, habría visto el cartel que anunciaba que el campamento en el que se iban a quedar para entrenar estaba cerca. Jeno se volvió en redondo para ver cómo efectivamente, a través del cristal se podía ver una gran explanada llena de cabañas de madera dispuestas en diferentes filas, a unos cientos de metros de distancia. El chico no pudo contener su excitación porque iban a llegar ya y le dio un par de palmadas a DongHyuck en el brazo.

 

            —Ah. Ah. Ah —replicó el otro al mismo ritmo que los golpes de Jeno—. Que me vas a sacar un cardenal —se quejó.

            —Te lo mereces —dijo él—. Por el concierto de berridos que nos has dado a todos.

            —Me merezco que me dejen entrar en el coro del colegio de una puñetera vez, que me he presentado cada trimestre y nunca lo hacen —contestó DongHyuck.

 

            Jeno simplemente negó con la cabeza, agotado de aquello. Del viaje y de DongHyuck. Lo único que quería era llegar ya y poder descansar de él.

 

~

 

            JiSung se bajó del autobús el último de todos sus amigos y vio cómo Felix había sacado también su maleta de la parte de abajo —probablemente porque le habría estorbado para sacar la suya— así que se acercó al chico con una sonrisa y le agradeció que le hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de tener que cogerla él mismo con un _“thank you”_ apenas murmurado. Después, el chico se giró para mirar a su alrededor y vio cómo el resto de los miembros del equipo y de su grupo de amigos estaban allí abajo. Como capitán, tenía que asegurarse de que todos estaban en perfectas condiciones y que habían llegado todos.

 

            Se alejó un poco de la multitud de chicos, que se agrupaban en un lado, y chicas, que se agrupaban en el otro, y se acercó a los profesores y a la capitana del equipo de vóley para poder recibir las llaves de las cabañas y poder repartirlas entre los miembros de su equipo. Una vez las tuvo todas, volvió hasta donde se encontraban todos y trató de llamar su atención.

 

            —Niños —dijo—. Niños —volvió a repetir, un poco más fuerte. Solo algunos se giraron hacia él—. ¡NIÑOS! —gritó. En aquella ocasión, casi la mitad del equipo se volvió hacia él, pero todavía no había conseguido que todos le hicieran caso, así que, tuvo que usar su última arma—. ¡TENGO LAS LLAVES DE LAS CABAÑAS Y LAS VOY A REPARTIR, EL QUE NO ME HAGA NI PUTO CASO SE VA A QUEDAR A DORMIR A LA INTERPERIE! —inmediatamente, todos se giraron hacia él y dejaron de hablar. JiSung se sintió completamente satisfecho—. Tengo tres cabañas de cuatro y una de seis, así que, hablad entre vosotros con quién queréis dormir y pasad por aquí para que os dé la llave.

 

            Inmediatamente después de anunciar aquello, Felix se acercó a él, tirando de JeongIn, un chico de segundo con el que se llevaban bien, y con Eric, HyunJoon y SunWoo detrás.

 

            —Nosotros cinco contigo —le dijo el chico y él asintió, complacido de que hubieran contado con él como compañero.

 

            JiSung apuntó en la lista con los nombres de todos ellos el número 129, que era el número de la cabaña que les había tocado y le dio a Felix la llave. Justo después de tener la llave, se hicieron a un lado para que los siguientes tres grupos de cuatro se acercaran a él, ya organizados, para que les diera las llaves de sus respectivas cabañas, las 127, 128 y 130. Una vez todos estuvieron repartidos, JiSung recuperó su maleta de donde había sido dejada y se colocó a la cabeza de la formación, justo detrás de los profesores, para avanzar a través del camping hasta llegar a la zona en la que se encontraban las cabañas. RenJun, HyunJin, JaeMin y SeungMin habían cogido la cabaña 130, así que estarían justo al lado de ellos; mientras que Jeno había acabado con DongHyuck y ChenLe y JiSung Park en la 127, así que estarían un poco más lejos. JiSung se alegraba de aquello porque tendrían una cabaña de por medio que opacara la voz de DongHyuck, pero sabía que Jeno iba a migrar a su cabaña y a la 130 más a menudo de lo que debería porque no iba a soportar a sus tres compañeros durante mucho tiempo. La 128 la ocupaban los niños de primero y segundo restantes: DaeHwi, GuanLin, Samuel y SeonHo.

 

            —Os doy media hora para que deshagáis la maleta —les anunció a los chicos de su equipo cuando estuvieron frente a la fila de sus cabañas—, en cuanto lo hagáis, vamos a entrenar toda la tarde hasta que llegue la hora de cenar, ¿vale? —JiSung escuchó varias quejas, aunque no pudo identificar de quiénes procedían—. Hemos venido a entrenar porque el final de temporada está a la vuelta, así que, no me seáis vagos. En media hora aquí mismo y el que no esté, tendrá que dar treinta vueltas al campo y se quedará sin cenar.

 

            Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras y lo único que tuvo que decir para que todos los demás se pusieran firmes y le prometieran que estarían en media hora allí.

 

            —Te pasas de mandón —replicó Felix, pasando a su lado—. Echo de menos a ChangBin, era mucho más encantador.

 

            JiSung frunció su ceño al escuchar aquel nombre, el nombre del que había sido su capitán el año anterior y que se había graduado esa primavera, dejándole a él el cargo de capitán del equipo, con toda la responsabilidad que eso acarreaba. Al principio, JiSung se había negado cuando el otro se lo había pedido, pero de todos sus amigos, él era el que tenía un poco más de cabeza y el más responsable junto a SunWoo, pero SunWoo no se metía en berenjenales como aquel, así que, le había acabado tocando a él ser el capitán durante su último curso. ChangBin se había caracterizado por ser un capitán majo que, muy pocas veces sacaba el carácter para que los demás le hicieran caso porque era bastante respetado en el equipo, pero a JiSung lo tomaban por el pito de un sereno como no les gritara y amenazara.

 

            Entró a la cabaña cuando todos los demás lo habían hecho ya y se dirigió a la cama que le habían dejado libre, la litera de arriba de la zona de la izquierda y se repartió con JeongIn el armario, guardando las cuatro cosas que se había llevado y sacando de la maleta la ropa para entrenar, cambiándose inmediatamente allí mismo. Sus compañeros de habitación también se cambiaron lo más rápido que pudieron y, en apenas quince minutos, ya estaba todo completamente listo. Como todavía le quedaban otros quince minutos para la hora a la que habían acordado quedar, JiSung se subió a su cama y se tiró en plancha sobre ella, bocabajo, con la cara en la almohada; pero rápidamente se giró y se quedó bocarriba, observando el techo inclinado de madera del lugar. No era muy amplio, apenas había unos tres metros de espacio entre las camas de los laterales y la otra se encajaba entre ambas, en la pared del fondo, donde había una puerta que debía llevar al baño. Después de unas cuantas horas en la carretera, ir al baño debía de haber sido su primera prioridad, pero los demás se estaban peleando por entrar, así que decidió ir cuando llegara la hora de irse.

 

            Al poco rato de estar allí tumbado, escuchó cómo alguien subía por las escaleras hasta su cama y levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a Felix. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que el otro chico correspondió mientras se terminaba de subir y luego gateaba hasta colocarse a su lado, pidiéndole con la mano que se echara un poco hacia el lado para dejarle espacio. Normalmente, el chico no tenía ni que pedírselo porque JiSung le hacía espacio tranquilamente, pero hacía solo unos minutos le había dicho que echaba de menos a ChangBin y eso le había dolido en el alma porque, bajo su dirección, el equipo por fin había llegado a las semifinales, pasando por fin de los malditos cuartos en los que siempre se estancaban. Él estaba siendo mejor que ChangBin, pero el otro lo prefería, así que no se sentía tan magnánimo como para echarse a un lado y que el otro se tumbara junto a él.

 

            —Han JiSung —murmuró, frunciendo su ceño—. Échate a un lado.

            —Nope.

 

            Felix arrugó su nariz y luego comenzó a empujarlo con sus manos, tratando de echarlo contra la pared, pero no fue capaz de moverlo ni un milímetro. El chico suspiró, probablemente frustrado, y después simplemente se tumbó encima de JiSung.

 

            —Ah —se quejó el chico por el peso del otro—. Quita de encima —intentó forcejear, pero Felix le cogió las manos y no pudo hacerlo—. Vale, vale, me echo hacia un lado, pero quita de encima.

            —Pues ahora me quedo aquí —replicó Felix, acomodándose mejor sobre su cuerpo.

            —Pesas —murmuró JiSung.

            —Lo sé, como cualquier otra persona —respondió—, y a JeongIn te he visto llevarlo a caballito a los vestuarios varias veces porque estaba cansado.

            —Pero JeongIn es mono y cuando me lo pide poniendo caritas no puedo resistirme —contestó, volviendo a tratar de echar a Felix de su cuerpo, sin éxito—. A ti no quiero tenerte encima.

            —¿Entonces quieres tenerme debajo? —cuestionó el chico, moviendo sus cejas rápidamente arriba y abajo, sugerentemente.

            —Tortolitos —llamó HyunJoon, sobresaltándolos a ambos, haciendo que Felix se levantara inmediatamente—. Ya mismo da la hora, hay que salir.

            —Ya vamos —dijo JiSung. Felix asintió también. Ninguno de los dos replicó a lo de tortolitos.

 

            Antes de salir, JiSung fue al baño y se echó también un poco de agua fría por la cara porque la sentía un poco caliente, después, simplemente cogió su equipamiento y salió por la puerta de la cabaña, sintiendo una gran satisfacción al ver cómo los diecisiete chicos que lideraba se encontraban allí ya, tal y como les había dicho que hicieran.

 

            —Hoy va a ser una sesión tranquila —les dijo—. Mañana empezaremos los entrenamientos de verdad.

 

            Escuchó un coro de suspiros aliviados porque aquel día no iban a hacer mucho y otro coro de quejas porque a partir del día siguiente los iba a machacar, pero JiSung no les hizo ni el más mínimo caso y simplemente sacó el pequeño mapa que le habían dado los profesores que los supervisaban junto a las llaves, para ubicar el campo de béisbol en el lugar. No estaba demasiado lejos de la zona de aquellas cabañas, por lo que, echó a andar seguido de los demás.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —La primera canción que DongHyuck canta en el autobús es Island de WINNER, la segunda, Kokobop de EXO.  
> —En el viaje van los dos mejores equipos de su instituto, femenino y masculino, aunque el de ellas es el equipo de vóley y el de ellos el de béisbol.  
> —Las cabañas se han repartido entre los miembros de la 00, 01 y 02 line de NCT, THE BOYZ, STRAY KIDS y WANNA ONE (+ Samuel y SeonHo).


	2. Chapter 2

 

            JaeMin se tiró sobre el suelo de hierba del campo de entrenamiento, jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar la normalidad en su respiración, sudando y con los músculos de sus piernas adoloridos porque lo había dado todo en aquella última carrera del mini partido que habían jugado todos para dar por finalizado aquel primer entrenamiento después de su llegada al campamento. A su alrededor oía los vítores del resto de los que habían sido sus compañeros de equipo en aquella ocasión, pero el chico había cerrado sus ojos y no podía verlos, aunque probablemente estarían saltando por el resto del campo. Solo esperaba que a ninguno se le ocurriera echarse encima de él, como solían hacer en los partidos de verdad… aunque no tuvo caso que lo deseara. Unos momentos después, sentía el cuerpo de alguien sobre el suyo, aplastándolo.

 

            —¡Eres el mejor, Jaem! —dijo la voz de Jeno, confirmándolo como el responsable de habérsele echado encima.

            —Quita, quita —JaeMin abrió sus ojos y comenzó a empujar al otro chico para que se dejara de tonterías y se le quitara de encima.

 

            Pero Jeno no se le quitó de encima, sino que fue aún más capullo y llamó a sus compañeros de equipo que estaban más cerca para que le saltaran encima también y, al final, el chico tuvo que bregar con tener sobre él el peso de Jeno, HyunJin y Eric. Le dolía todo el cuerpo del viajecito en autobús y se había sobrepasado de emoción en el entrenamiento y encima le pasaba aquello… al día siguiente no se iba a poder mover, eso lo tenía claro.

 

            —¿¡Podéis moriros!? —les dijo, con una última exhalación de aire.

 

            Los chicos que se encontraban encima de él se miraron los unos a los otros y, sin decirse una sola palabra, acordaron que lo mejor que podían hacer era hacerse los muertos sobre él y dejar caer sobre JaeMin todo su peso sin contenerse. JaeMin no pudo evitar entonces soltar un quejido y acumular en su interior unas terribles ganas de asesinarlos a los tres. Se quedaría sin tres amigos, pero habría valido la pena porque se habría quitado a unos grandes pesados de encima, literal y figuradamente.

 

            —Venga, venga —dijo entonces JiSung—. El entrenamiento ya ha acabado, vamos a las duchas y a comer.

 

            JiSung hizo valer su autoridad como capitán por una vez sin tener que alzar la voz ante la mención de una buena ducha que relajara sus músculos y la cena, porque estaban todos hambrientos y cansados y aquello era lo único que necesitaban. Tan solo unos segundos después de que el chico les dijera aquello, los tres idiotas que le habían saltado encima se quitaron de en medio y corrieron hacia los vestuarios raudos y veloces, sin esperar a que JaeMin pudiera levantarse del suelo, sabiendo perfectamente que si lo hacía les iba a dar a cada uno lo que se merecían, una buena patada en el lugar de sus cuerpos que más dolía sin ningún miramiento o un buen puñetazo en la cara, lo que mejor viera.

 

            —¡Eso! ¡Corred antes de que os pille! —les gritó JaeMin, incorporándose y sentándose en el suelo—. ¡Que como os pille lo que vais a comer será mi puño!

 

            JaeMin escuchó la característica risa de JiSung a su lado después de gritarle a sus amigos y que estos no se dieran por aludidos siquiera y siguieran corriendo alejándose del campo de entrenamiento y en dirección a los vestuarios. El chico se puso de morros y en cuanto JiSung lo vio, dejó de reírse y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. JaeMin le dio las gracias y después se sacudió los pantalones que por el entrenamiento habían acabado bastante asquerosos, llenos de manchas de tierra y verdín de la hierba, igual que la camiseta. Cuando volvieran a casa estaba seguro de que su madre le cantaría las cuarenta por haberse manchado tantísimo y le diría que era mejor tirar aquella ropa y comprarle otra antes que gastar tiempo y detergente tratando de sacarle aquellas manchas. El chico sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar aquello. Lo único en lo que debía pensar era en vengarse de sus amigos, era lo mejor en lo que podía pensar en aquellos momentos.

 

            —Vamos a las duchas —le dijo JiSung, esbozando una sonrisa—. O solo nos dejarán agua fría.

 

            JaeMin asintió y luego ambos comenzaron a andar en la misma dirección en la que habían salido los otros tres despavoridos, siendo los últimos en salir del campo de entrenamiento. Por el camino ambos charlaron de las estrategias que habían puesto en funcionamiento aquella tarde y JiSung le contó que para el día siguiente tenía un par más listas que podían salvarlos de cualquier situación adversa en un partido importante, que las había estado discutiendo días antes junto a SeungMin y éste le había dado unas ideas increíbles. A JaeMin todavía se le hacía bastante raro que su amigo fuera el capitán del equipo aquel año, porque hasta hacía tan solo unos meses ambos eran simplemente jugadores que a veces se unían para hacerle bromas a su ex–capitán ChangBin. Era bastante curioso que hubiera acabado obteniendo aquel puesto y JaeMin sabía que los demás se sentían de la misma forma que él, sin poder creerse que él fuera su capitán y por eso eran incapaces de hacerle el caso que éste les pedía durante algunos momentos.

 

            —El otro día estuve hablando con ChangBin sobre el equipo —le dijo, a unos pocos metros de llegar a los vestuarios para darse una ducha, como si le hubiera leído la mente y hubiera sabido que estaba pensando en el mayor—. Porque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o no realmente y me dio algunos consejos también.

            —Se le echa de menos —murmuró JaeMin—, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien como capitán, Han JiSung.

 

Le dio una palmada en el hombro después de decir aquello animándolo y, antes de que ambos se pusieran sentimentales, simplemente echó a andar de nuevo, entrando a los vestuarios en encontrándose lo primero con una escena bastante curiosa, ya que RenJun le hacía una llave en el cuello a Eric, sujetándolo con fuerza a pesar de que el otro era muchísimo más alto que él. JaeMin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver también cómo Jeno y HyunJin estaban con sus manos al cuello, doloridos. RenJun se había cobrado la venganza que él clamaba por haberlo aplastado tras el entrenamiento. Era maravilloso tener alguien en quien pudiera confiar en el equipo de aquella forma, así que, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminó hasta donde RenJun asfixiaba a Eric, pasando por su lado y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

 

            —Te quiero, mi vida —le susurró.

 

            Las mejillas de RenJun se colorearon de rojo y sus brazos dejaron de usar fuerza, por lo que Eric se pudo escapar de éstos, poniendo cara de asco porque había escuchado lo que JaeMin había dicho y llevando sus manos a su cuello, como si quisiera saber si estaba bien o no. Pero el chico no le prestó especial atención a Eric, no cuando RenJun estaba ante él todo colorado por lo que le había dicho. Su novio era cariñoso, pero solía serlo en la intimidad solo, cuando estaban con sus amigos le daba una vergüenza increíble que JaeMin siguiera siendo cariñoso con él de la misma forma que lo era cuando estaban completamente solos y eso a JaeMin le encantaba un mundo, porque un RenJun avergonzado era un RenJun muy _soft_.

 

            —Iros a un motel —les dijo Eric, con asco, pero JaeMin solo le sacó la lengua y no le hizo más caso.

            —Vamos a la ducha —le propuso a RenJun.

 

            El chico abrió los ojos como platos y el color rojo de su cara se hizo todavía más rojo, justo después negó un par de veces con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia las duchas y se metió en una de ellas sin que JaeMin pudiera hacer nada más que sonreír.

 

            —Si os vais a poner a hacer cositas —murmuró en ese momento Jeno, llamando la atención—, por favor que sea cuando ninguno de nosotros esté presente.

            —No te preocupes —replicó él—. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en las duchas de un campamento con todos vosotros alrededor.

 

            Su repentina confesión de intenciones hizo que HyunJin se tapara las orejas no queriendo escuchar ni una palabra más, que Eric hiciera como que iba a potar y que Jeno cerrara sus manos con _cringe_. JaeMin no pudo evitar sonreír con las reacciones de sus amigos y después simplemente buscó en su mochila la toalla que se había llevado y se fue hacia las duchas para darse un reparador baño con agua caliente que destensara todos sus músculos después de aquella sesión de entrenamiento porque al día siguiente iban a tener que entrenar mucho más duro y, durante aquella semana, entrenarían muchísimo y estaba seguro de que acabaría para el arrastre y tendría que pedirle a Felix, el masajista oficial del reino, que le diera un masaje completo para poder ser persona de nuevo.

 

            En la ducha, JaeMin trató por todos los medios de que su cabeza no pensara en RenJun, porque aquel no era el momento de pensar en él y se entretuvo rememorando la estrategia que esa tarde JiSung les había dado para que memorizaran. Era lo mejor.

 

~~

 

            SunWoo no era de prestar mucha atención a lo que sus amigos hablaban, porque normalmente eran gilipolleces varias y el chico estaba demasiado _done_ con ellos; sin embargo, aquella noche mientras cenaban por primera vez en el campamento, después del primer entrenamiento de la semana, el chico no pudo evitar estar atento a su conversación porque de lo que hablaban era algo de bastante interés para él. No porque le gustara el tema… sino porque le aterraba.

 

            —No. Ni de coña —se sintió en la obligación de decir, tratando de meter un poco de luces en las vacías cabezas de sus amigos.

            —Pero será divertido —replicó DongHyuck—. ¿Por qué no?

            —Yo tampoco quiero —dijo JiSung, poniéndose de su parte—, porque los profesores me han dicho que yo soy el responsable de todos vosotros y que como os pase algo me la cargo.

            —Este es otro cagado, como SunWoo —comentó Eric, con la boca llena—. Una vez fue con su hermano mayor YoungHoon y su amigo JaeHyun a una casa encantada y gritó y lloró como un bebé.

 

            SunWoo abrió los ojos como platos, mirando hasta al que entonces había considerado uno de sus amigos. ¿Cómo se había enterado siquiera de aquella historia que había sucedido tan solo unos meses atrás cuando absolutamente nadie sabía de ella? Le había rogado a su hermano y a JaeHyun que no se la contaran a nadie porque tenía una reputación que mantener… pero veía que no había servido de mucho porque Eric se había enterado de alguna forma y ahora lo sabían todos sus amigos y a él lo iban a retar a que fuera con ellos a hacer lo que habían planeado.

 

            —¿Es eso cierto? —cuestionó Jeno.

            —No —replicó él.

            —Pero si vi un vídeo tuyo chillando por una peluca —soltó Eric, haciendo que SunWoo apretara los dientes y quisiera asesinar al chico más que nada en el mundo—. Tu hermano me lo enseñó la última vez que estuve en tu casa.

            —Un vil montaje —respondió.

            —Entonces para probar tu coraje te vienes sí o sí con nosotros al bosque, ¿verdad? —dijo Felix, moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente.

 

            Y allí estaba el reto. Eran tan predecibles. Pero, aunque SunWoo pensó y pensó excusas para escaquearse de aquella escapada nocturna, no se le ocurrió nada que no lo dejara en mal lugar, que no lo dejara como un gallina. El chico al final acabó apretando sus labios en una fina línea antes de asentir con la cabeza y aceptar aquel maldito reto.

 

            —Iré con vosotros.

            —Maravilloso —dijo entonces HyunJin—. Vamos todos al final, ¿verdad? —cuestionó.

 

            SeungMin a su lado se encogió de hombros, pero iría porque donde iba HyunJin iba él y JiSung negó con la cabeza, tan asustado como lo estaba el propio SunWoo, pero al final lo arrastrarían hasta allí por más que protestara y chillara que lo dejaran. HyunJoon ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza de su plato durante toda la conversación, con los auriculares puestos, pero SunWoo sabía que había escuchado todo lo que allí había sido dicho porque, aunque pareciera que no prestara atención, realmente estaba escuchando atentamente y si no había dicho ni una palabra era porque estaba bastante de acuerdo con la locura que había sido propuesta.

 

            SunWoo obviamente no lo estaba, ¿cómo narices iba a estarlo?, pero al final había pasado por el aro y tendría que ir con ellos a hacer el capullo.

 

            Y todo aquello había comenzado porque RenJun había contado una de sus historias de miedo y ese bosque era el protagonista del suicidio de una chica que no había soportado la presión de su equipo por mejorar y desde entonces se decía que la chica se paseaba por el bosque por las noches sin luna. Una gran casualidad que aquella noche no hubiera luna y por eso habían propuesto los sin luces de sus amigos que podrían explorar el bosque que se encontraba cerca de aquel lugar para ver si se encontraban con dicho fantasma. SunWoo quería asesinarlos muy lentamente… para que sufrieran.

 

            Durante el resto de la cena, SunWoo no dijo ni una palabra, no participó en el resto de la conversación y se dedicó a comer como si todo aquello no fuera con él, algo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio para que no lo hubieran liado.

 

            Cuando acabaron de cenar, se fueron todos a sus respectivas cabañas y se metieron en sus camas tras haber acordado la hora de salida después de que el profesor que los acompañaba hiciera su ronda antes de irse a dormir. Tenían las luces apagadas, pero SunWoo podía oír perfectamente cómo Felix y Eric seguían tratando de convencer a JiSung para que fuera con todos ellos al bosque en la litera de al lado y se estaba poniendo malo nada más pensar en que realmente el fantasma de la chica del que RenJun había hablado existiera y los matara o algo así. Probablemente se lo merecerían por haber perturbado su espíritu entrando allí, pero SunWoo no quería morir porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de morir, muchísimas y, sobre todo, tenía un montón de cosas que quería decir antes de morir, a uno de los chicos que se encontraban con él en aquel lugar.

 

            Antes de que el profesor pasara por su cabaña escucharon cómo se metía en la de al lado y rápidamente Felix y Eric se callaron para que el hombre no sospechara que estaban despiertos cuando pasara por allí. Unos minutos más tarde, éste abría la puerta y los iluminaba a cada uno de ellos con la linterna de su móvil para comprobar que estaban dormidos, tras unos segundos se iba del lugar cerrando la puerta. SunWoo miró la hora en su móvil, quedaba todavía media hora para la hora de la quedada detrás de la cabaña 127, pero sus compañeros de cabaña estaban demasiado ilusionados con aquella excursión y no pararon de hablar de lo que iban a hacer durante todo ese rato. Cuando llegó la hora, HyunJoon se fue asegurando de que nadie se daba cuenta de que salían a hurtadillas de allí, mientras Eric y Felix tiraban de JiSung y le tapaban la boca respectivamente para que no chillara. SunWoo simplemente los siguió porque no hacerlo supondría que todos se aparecieran en su cabaña y lo sacaran de ella a rastras como a JiSung.

 

            —¿Estamos todos? —cuestionó JaeMin cuando llegaron finalmente al lugar en el que habían quedado, mirando por encima y contando cabezas—. Parece que sí, toda la 00’line está aquí.

            —Entonces vamos para el bosque —dijo DongHyuck—. Let’s girit!

 

            El bosque no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar, tan solo a unos minutos andando, lo habían visto aquella tarde dirigiéndose hacia el campo de entrenamiento y no parecía tampoco excesivamente grande, así que, no debía de haber mucho problema, aunque estuviera oscuro, porque llevaban sus móviles y sus linternas iluminaban perfectamente el camino. SunWoo se mentalizaba de que no iba a pasar absolutamente nada malo, que todo iba a ir bien y que no había ningún fantasma esperándolos en aquel lugar para echarles una maldición o algo por el estilo; sin embargo, aunque en el camino le fue bien y nada lo asustó, nada más entrar a aquel bosque algo le rozó la oreja izquierda y no pudo evitar pegar un brinco y agarrarse a la persona que tenía más cerca, HyunJoon.

 

            —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurró, inmutable.

            —Sí, estoy bien —murmuró, aunque no lo estaba porque su corazón latía a demasiada velocidad… por diversas cosas.

 

            HyunJoon lo agarró del brazo y fue tirando de él, animándolo a avanzar cuando se quedaba parado porque escuchaba algún ruido raro y no quejándose porque de vez en cuando SunWoo le clavara los dedos, asustado por cualquier cosa que se encontraran en su camino al interior del oscuro bosque tan solo iluminado por las linternas de sus móviles. En algún momento de aquel recorrido, SunWoo no supo cómo pasó, se encontró solo con HyunJoon en mitad del bosque, sin ninguno de sus amigos a su alrededor y se asustó muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba porque estaban solos, en un bosque desconocido, de noche y un fantasma de una niña vengativa podría aparecer en cualquier momento ante ellos para asesinarlos y convertirlos en fantasmas también a ellos.

 

            —¿Dónde están los demás? —le preguntó al chico, con su voz temblando casi tanto como su cuerpo.

            —Van por delante —le respondió éste, girándose hacia él y dirigiéndole una de aquellas sonrisas pillas suyas—. Les he dicho que nos quedaríamos aquí vigilando para que si el profesor diera una vuelta más por las cabañas y viera que no estábamos, avisarles y poder huir

            —Gracias… —murmuró SunWoo, sabiendo perfectamente que el otro chico había hecho aquello por él, para que no tuviera que seguir adentrándose en el bosque.

 

            Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a decir más que “gracias” porque repentinamente un fuerte ruido se escuchó en el bosque, como si realmente un fantasma hubiera aparecido en el lugar y estuviera enfadado, un grito espectral que hizo que sudor frío le cayera por la espalda. SunWoo miró con terror a HyunJoon y éste le devolvió la misma mirada antes de echar a correr ambos en la dirección contraria a la que habían escuchado aquel sonido, como si los persiguiera un demonio. HyunJoon lo agarraba fuertemente de la mano y lo guiaba por aquel entramado de árboles, esquivando los troncos, pero no pudiendo esquivar todas las ramas, chocando con algunas y SunWoo sintió los cortes que éstas le hacían en la piel de su cara, pero aquellos pequeños cortes poco le importaban, le importaba mucho más que sentía que sus piernas no iban a dar mucho de sí y podía escuchar todavía los ecos lejanos de aquello y podía sentir cómo algo los perseguía.

 

            Ambos trastabillaron varias veces, pero no fue hasta la tercera que casi caen de forma aparatosa y, en ese momento, HyunJoon los guio hasta un árbol con un tronco enorme e hizo que SunWoo pegara su espalda a aquel tronco, agarrándolo por los hombros para que no se moviera, con una expresión de completa seriedad en su rostro observando más allá del tronco. De alguna forma, a pesar del miedo, a pesar de la carrera, de aquella, la persona que tenía ante él le pareció mucho más atractiva de lo que ya le parecía cada día de su vida y, sin saber si fue por la adrenalina o por el miedo a morir o por todo junto, SunWoo se inclinó hacia delante y besó los labios de HyunJoon por unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de cagarla mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

            Eric pensaba que la broma que le habían hecho a SunWoo había sido lo mejor y lo más gracioso que se les podía haber ocurrido, al menos así lo había creído hasta que después de apagar el altavoz con los sonidos de espectros y acercarse al chico se lo encontraran sentado en el suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas y llorando.  En ese momento, pensó que se habían pasado demasiado jugando con su amigo y rápidamente se echó sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle mil y una vez que lo sentía muchísimo, que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Le repitió aquellas palabras como un mantra para tratar de tranquilizar a su amigo, aunque no supo si realmente surtían efecto porque el chico entre sus brazos seguía llorando.

 

            —Os dije que no era una buena idea —escuchó como decía JiSung—. Os dije que no le gastarais la broma.

            —No sabíamos que se iba a asustar tanto —le replicó Felix.

            —Yo me lo podía imaginar —murmuró el capitán a aquello.

            —No discutamos sobre esto —dijo SeungMin en ese momento—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tranquilizar a SunWoo, pedirle todos perdón y volver a las cabañas antes de que se den cuenta de que faltamos y nos caiga una buena bronca.

 

            Eric estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquello que había dicho SeungMin, era lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento, así que, él siguió abrazando fuertemente a su amigo y pidiéndole perdón por lo que había pasado, acariciándole la espalda y la cabeza para tranquilizarlo y asegurándole que no había ningún fantasma en aquel bosque, que podía estar tranquilo, que no había nada malo en aquel lugar. Mientras sus amigos seguían discutiendo por detrás, Eric sintió poco a poco que SunWoo comenzaba a responder y se separó un poco de él para mirarlo. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente y mojado del sudor y también varios cortes pequeños en la cara, además de los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados por haber llorado todo aquel tiempo.

 

            —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

 

            Eric nunca había visto a su amigo de aquella forma y llevaba conociéndolo muchísimo tiempo, así que, se había asustado porque no sabía cómo debía de tratar con aquello. Era una situación completamente nueva con SunWoo. Su amigo tardó un rato en responder, pero no lo hizo hablando, sino que simplemente asintió lentamente con su cabeza, todavía pareciendo que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo.

 

            —Es un alivio —murmuró Eric.

 

            Al escucharlo decir aquello, sus demás amigos se arremolinaron a su alrededor para decirle a SunWoo lo mucho que sentían haberle preparado aquello y le rogaban por su perdón. El chico asintió a todo lo que éstos le decían y todos respiraron tranquilos, pero Eric y todos ellos sabían que la habían cagado pero bien y realmente no se merecían su perdón, merecían que los castigara y los torturara de la peor manera —si le hubieran hecho aquello a JaeMin o a DongHyuck, seguro que éstos los habrían torturado a lo largo de los siguientes años de las peores maneras posibles que se le pudieran ocurrir—. Aunque SunWoo pareciera que no se integraba del todo en el grupo y que los odiaba a todos, realmente tenía un corazoncito de oro debajo de todas esas capas de persona _done_ con la vida que aparentaba.

 

            —Deberíamos volver a las cabañas —murmuró Jeno—. Antes de que nos pillen aquí.

            —Deberíamos —coincidió RenJun.

            —¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó Eric a SunWoo y el chico también asintió a aquella pregunta, para tratar luego de levantarse del suelo, trastabillando al hacerlo—. HyunJin, ayúdame.

 

            Inmediatamente, su amigo se acercó a él para ayudarlo a cargar con SunWoo, que no podía mantenerse de pie por sí mismo, así que, echando los brazos del chico por sus hombros y agarrándolo por la cintura lo levantaron del suelo y después comenzaron a caminar de aquella guisa por el bosque, siguiendo a la comitiva de sus amigos que había comenzado a andar hacia las cabañas. Ellos tres iban un poco más lentos que los demás, pero iban con paso firme y agarrando bien a SunWoo para que no trastabillara en mitad del bosque y se cayeran todos de bruces sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, por lo que, Eric se pudo fijar en que realmente no estaban allí todos los que deberían de estar, sino que había alguien que faltaba —alguien a quien no había echado de menos antes porque generalmente solía ser callado y su presencia apenas se notaba—.

 

            —¿Dónde está HyunJoon? —cuestionó en ese momento.

 

            Toda la comitiva se detuvo y SunWoo se tensó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que Eric se extrañara. Ahora que lo recordaba, habían planeado todo aquello de asustar a su amigo después de que HyunJoon se quedara más atrás con SunWoo porque éste tenía miedo y no quería avanzar más, así que, debían de haberlo encontrado junto al chico cuando lo vieron llorando contra el tronco de aquel árbol. Sin embargo, HyunJoon no estaba allí.

           

            —Ha vuelto a la cabaña —murmuró SunWoo a su lado de forma seria—. Salió corriendo.

 

            Eric se extrañó por aquella respuesta porque conociendo a HyunJoon de la forma en la que lo conocía, sabía que el chico no sería capaz de dejar tirado a nadie en el bosque, llorando y temblando… menos a SunWoo. Sin embargo, por el tono que su amigo había utilizado, Eric sabía que algo había ido realmente mal entre ambos y era mejor no preguntar ni presionar en aquellos momentos. Los tres llevaban muchos más años conociéndose entre ellos de lo que llevaban conociendo a los demás, así que, Eric podía notarlo, podía notar que algo había ocurrido que había hecho que se separaran en aquel bosque oscuro… aunque no podía imaginarse qué era lo que podía ser. Simplemente esperaría algunos días hasta que alguno de los dos se decidiera a hablar con él de lo sucedido.

 

            La comitiva se puso en marcha de nuevo y los siguientes minutos los pasaron caminando en silencio, simplemente acompañados por los sonidos de los animalillos nocturnos del bosque y sus pisadas sobre el suelo, iluminando su camino con las linternas de sus móviles hasta que finalmente salieron de la arboleda y se dirigieron camino a las cabañas. Una vez llegaron a la zona en la que estaban las suyas, HyunJin se separó de ellos y JiSung ocupó su lugar al lado de SunWoo para hacer los últimos metros. Los chicos se despidieron en silencio y se metieron en sus respectivas cabañas tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para que nadie se despertara y notara que habían hecho una pequeña escapada nocturna.

 

            Al entrar en la cabaña, Eric se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba ocupada por JeongIn, que no había hecho aquella pequeña escapada nocturna como el buen niño responsable que era, y por HyunJoon, que se encontraba sobre su cama tumbado de lado, de cara a la pared y volviendo la espalda. Eric soltó un pequeño suspiro de frustración por no entender el motivo que podía haber llevado al chico a dejar tirado a SunWoo y volver a su cabaña, pero lo dejaría correr por el momento, era lo que sabía que debía de hacer. Por eso, simplemente ayudó a SunWoo a llegar hasta su cama y a meterlo dentro tal cual estaba, con la ropa, aunque le quitaron los zapatos. JiSung se fue hacia su propia litera después de haber cumplido con su tarea, pero Eric se sentó unos momentos en la cama de su amigo para volver a preguntarle por última vez si se encontraba bien.

 

            —¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo o algo? —le cuestionó, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, consiguiéndolo a medias.

            —No hace falta —respondió el chico—. Estoy bien.

            —Si tienes alguna pesadilla no te preocupes, puedes venirte a dormir conmigo, no tienes ni que subir litera, Felix duerme arriba —murmuró.

            —Gracias —dijo SunWoo.

 

            Eric se levantó de la cama después de aquello y se quitó la ropa que se había puesto para salir aquella noche al bosque para después colgarla de mala manera en el cabecero de la litera que compartía con Felix, poniéndose su pijama para dormir. Antes de tumbarse sobre su cama, el chico no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a la litera que compartían HyunJoon y SunWoo, el primero arriba y el segundo abajo. No se sentía muy tranquilo con los acontecimientos de aquella noche, pero sabía que la habían cagado de una forma muy grande con su amigo y probablemente se disculparía con él muchísimas veces más a lo largo de todo aquel campamento. Trataría además averiguar qué era lo que había pasado entre sus dos mejores amigos y, si podía mediar entre ellos, lo haría porque no le gustaba cuando la gente a su alrededor se peleaba de verdad.

 

            Con miles de cosas en su mente, Eric se echó a dormir… sin embargo tardó bastante tiempo en coger el sueño y dio muchas vueltas en la cama. En el silencio de la noche y de la madrugada, el chico pudo escuchar sollozar a SunWoo y estuvo tentado a levantarse a abrazar a su amigo de nuevo, pero si éste estaba llorando de nuevo protegido por la oscuridad del lugar y pensando que todos estaban dormidos, Eric no tenía derecho ninguno a tratar de acercarse a él para consolarlo. Con los sollozos de fondo de su amigo, poco a poco se fue adentrando en el mundo de los sueños hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

 

~~

 

            El entrenamiento de la mañana había sido bastante duro y todos los chicos que habían hecho la escapada nocturna la noche anterior al bosque habían acusado la falta de sueño, incluido entre ellos el capitán del equipo que, a media mañana había decidido que el calor era demasiado insoportable y el sueño demasiado grande y les había dejado libres las horas de calor máximo para que descansaran y se guarecieran del sol —aunque les había advertido que por la tarde con la fresquita tendrían otra sesión de entrenamiento como la que habían tenido el día anterior nada más llegar—. SeungMin había agradecido muchísimo que JiSung estuviera tan hecho polvo porque él mismo también estaba para al arrastre y echar una cabezada antes el almuerzo le iba a venir muy bien para poder encarar el resto del día y no morirse a mitad. El resto de sus compañeros de equipo también parecieron encantados con aquella idea y, justo después del anuncio del capitán, todos corrieron a los vestuarios para darse una buena ducha fría para quitarse todo el calor y el sudor de sus cuerpos.

 

            Cuando SeungMin salió de la ducha, algunos de sus amigos todavía se encontraban en los vestuarios haciendo el idiota sin haberse metido bajo el agua. En concreto, Jeno estaba persiguiendo a DongHyuck por los vestuarios con una toalla en la mano, dispuesto a pegarle al chico la paliza de su vida, a juzgar por la cara de cabreo que tenía. Algún día, pensaba SeungMin, DongHyuck iba a hacer que a Jeno le diera un infarto y luego lloraría muchísimo por haber perdido al único de sus amigos al que podía molestar hasta la saciedad. Sin querer ser metido en aquella trifulca porque no tenía energías para nada, el chico pasó de puntillas por el lugar, pegándose a la pared como si fuera un camaleón y de aquella forma pudiera mimetizarse con su entorno de azulejos y no ser visto. Poco a poco fue avanzando hasta llegar a la salida de los vestuarios y, una vez allí, respiró tranquilo porque no había sido cogido en aquello.

 

            En la puerta de aquel edificio se encontraba JaeMin, echado contra la pared, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos cerrados, probablemente esperando a RenJun que todavía no debía de haber salido de las duchas. SeungMin no quería perturbar la paz —o el sueño— de su amigo, pero había algo que quería preguntarle.

 

            —¿Sabes dónde está HyunJin? —le cuestionó.

 

JaeMin abrió sus ojos ante su pregunta y después asintió con su cabeza. SeungMin le dedicó una sonrisa y suspiró aliviado porque no iba a tener que buscarlo por todo el lugar. Los teléfonos se quedaban siempre que entrenaban en las cabañas, aquella era una de las principales normas que JiSung les había hecho prometer que cumplirían, por lo que, no podía ponerse en contacto con HyunJin de ninguna forma y agradecía infinitamente que JaeMin supiera dónde estaba éste, ya que el otro no había tenido la decencia de esperarlo, como sí estaba haciendo el chico ante él con RenJun.

 

            —Se ha ido hacia la zona del lago con DaeHwi y JeongIn —respondió su amigo—. Decían que querían disfrutar un poco del tiempo libre tirados al sol.

            —Tienen los tres gustos de abuelos —murmuró SeungMin con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, Jaem.

            —No se merecen.

 

            SeungMin echó a andar después de aquello en dirección al lago, tratando de recordar en su mente el plano de aquel lugar para localizarlo a la primera y no perderse. Si no lo recordaba mal, el lago estaba al otro lado de las cabañas, cerca del pabellón en el que las chicas del equipo de vóley debían de estar entrenando. Las chicas del equipo de vóley. SeungMin apretó sus labios en una fina línea mientras seguía caminando en dirección al lago, pensando en cómo éstas —y en general todas las chicas de su instituto— se comportaban con HyunJin y, sobre todo, en cómo éste reaccionaba a aquellos comportamientos. A SeungMin le hervía un poco la sangre al ver que éste se sonrojaba o les dedicaba sonrisas encantadoras a todas ellas cuando éstas le decían algún cumplido o cuchicheaban sobre él al pasar a su lado.

 

            Por eso, realmente no le había hecho mucha gracia tener que compartir aquella semana de campamento con ellas, porque lejos del ambiente del instituto, en un sitio más libre en el que no habría tantos adultos vigilando, podían pensar que tenían vía libre para acercarse más a HyunJin. Aquella misma mañana en el desayuno algunas de ellas le habían dedicado muchas miradas de soslayo al chico que a SeungMin no le habían gustado ni un pelo, pero el chico había decidido que confiar en HyunJin era lo mejor que podía hacer antes de ofuscarse demasiado con aquel tema. Al menos aquello era lo que se decía siempre, porque no podía sacar las uñas y porque no podía hacer que todas las chicas dejaran de admirar lo precioso que era el otro chico y beber los vientos por él.

 

            SeungMin en el fondo las podía comprender porque él mismo había estado de la misma forma al principio con HyunJin, observándolo desde la distancia, quedándose embobado por lo perfecto que era y queriendo acercarse a él lo máximo posible. Ser su amigo, conocerlo, pasar tiempo con él. Aquello era lo que lo había hecho salir de la biblioteca en la que se había pasado un montón de horas en los últimos años y apuntarse al equipo de béisbol. Se había hecho amigo de HyunJin de aquella forma, lo había podido conocer mucho más que admirándolo desde la distancia y, finalmente, había surgido entre ambos una chispa que hacía que el corazón de SeungMin se acelerara cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

 

            El chico salió de sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a escuchar griterío y se enfocó en el mundo que lo rodeaba, dándose cuenta de que ya había llegado hasta el lago y que aquel lugar era un sitio muy concurrido. En aquel camping, además de ellos, se alojaba todo tipo de gente: familias con sus hijos, excursiones de colegios, grupos de amigos… y parecía que todos se habían reunido a las orillas del lago para paliar el calor con el agua fresquita. Por ese motivo, porque había un montón de gente en aquel lugar, a SeungMin le costó un poco ubicar el lugar en el que se encontraba HyunJin con sus otros compañeros de equipo… pero, sobre todo, le costó porque en realidad el chico no estaba acompañado por DaeHwi y JeongIn como esperaba, sino que tenía a un grupito de chicas a su alrededor y era todo sonrisas para ellas.

 

            A SeungMin le volvió a hervir la sangre como siempre le pasaba cuando algo como aquello sucedía y decidió mandar a freír espárragos a su novio. No tenía ganas de ver como lo de siempre sucedía una y otra vez sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada, porque era HyunJin el que le tenía que poner la solución a ello. Y como estaba cansado y no tenía el chichi para farolillos, como siempre había dicho Chaeng, la novia de su anterior capitán, el chico simplemente decidió que volver a la cabaña para echar el sueño que tanto necesitaba antes del almuerzo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Quizás, incluso ni siquiera fuera a almorzar con los demás y simplemente se quedara en la cabaña comiéndose alguna de las miles de bolsas de patatas que había metido en la maleta. No tenía ganas de tratar con sus amigos y, menos, tenía ganas de bregar con HyunJin míster sonrisas.

 

            Por eso, con paso firme, SeungMin se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo bajo el sol abrasador hacia las cabañas, tratando de no pensar más en lo que había visto en el lago, tratando de no darle vueltas a aquello porque se comería la cabeza para nada. Obviamente no consiguió mucho porque siempre había sido de rayarse con todo y para cuando llegó a su cabaña, el chico lo único que tenía eran ganas de llorar. Se contuvo, no obstante, porque al entrar al lugar se encontró a RenJun y a JaeMin en la cama de abajo de la litera que compartían, abrazados muy juntitos y susurrándose cosas probablemente demasiado empalagosas que SeungMin no quería escuchar.

 

            —Perdón por molestar —les dijo al entrar—, pero no me hagáis caso, yo solo vengo a echarme a dormir, podéis seguir con lo vuestro.

            —¿No ibas a estar con HyunJin? —le cuestionó JaeMin, no obstante, sí haciéndole caso—. ¿No estaba en el lago?

            —Sí estaba —respondió SeungMin, metiéndose en su cama—. Y tú lo has dicho, iba, en pasado —murmuró, siendo un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía—, ahora solo quiero dormir.

 

            Sin decir ni una palabra más, el chico se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y les dio la espalda a sus amigos para que estos captaran el mensaje de que no quería hablar y que no trataran de preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado porque no les iba a responder. No tenía el cuerpo para aquello. Solo esperaba que echando un rato de sueño la irascibilidad que sentía en esos momentos se fuera diluyendo hasta pasar a ser prácticamente nula, solo así sería la única manera de que todo volviera a como antes. Con un poco de suerte igual con el sueño incluso se le olvidaba lo que había visto en el lago, lo que había visto aquella mañana en el desayuno, lo que veía cada día de su vida en el instituto… todo lo que pasaba porque HyunJin era incapaz de ser tan abierto como lo eran RenJun y JaeMin, para dejar claro que ellos dos estaban saliendo juntos y así ninguna de las chicas que lo rondaban se acercaran más de la cuenta a él.

            Pero no, HyunJin era la case de chico que no le podía hacer daño ni siquiera a una mosca y por eso no era capaz de hacer que su relación fuese de dominio público, porque de aquella forma le rompía el corazón a todas las chicas que estaban colgadas por él… sin darse cuenta de que así, a quien le estaba haciendo más daño era a SeungMin.

 

            Con todo aquello rondando su mente y escuchando los cuchicheos de los otros dos ocupantes de la cabaña, no supo cómo pudo quedarse dormido, porque realmente en situaciones normales no podría haberlo hecho, pero estando tan cansado como lo estaba por la excursión al bosque de la noche anterior, las pocas horas de sueño que le había rascado al reloj por aquel motivo, y el agotador entrenamiento de aquella mañana habían hecho demasiada mella en su cuerpo y SeungMin se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

            Felix se encontraba en posición, esperando, observando a los que eran sus contrincantes en aquel mini partido para terminar el entrenamiento de la tarde. Samuel estaba preparado para lanzar la última bola y Felix tenía los ojos fijos en él, pero también los tenía fijos en Eric, el bateador de su equipo. Miraba a uno y a otro de forma intermitente, determinando si debía correr a por la última base para así ganar o no. Era bastante rápido, era el mejor robando bases de todo el equipo y solo necesitaba que Eric bateara un poco más fuerte aquella bola para poder correr hasta la última base. Samuel lanzó en ese momento la pelota y tan solo un par de segundos después, Eric le daba con una fuerza increíble con el bate, mandándola lejos del alcance de aquellos que debían recogerla. Felix ni siquiera vio esto, simplemente comenzó a correr en cuanto escuchó el sonido claro y potente de la bola contra la madera del bate y salvó la distancia entre las bases, tirándose al suelo para llegar incluso antes, temiendo que la bola llegara antes que él a aquel lugar.

 

            Felix llegó a la base antes que la pelota y vio cómo Eric saltaba feliz cerca de él, pero el chico no podía estar feliz porque de repente lo invadió un fuerte dolor en el pie izquierdo y no pudo contener el pequeño grito que lanzó antes de llevarse sus manos a su pie, agarrándose el tobillo. Al caer sobre la base se lo tenía que haber doblado seguro. El chico pudo notar cómo a su alrededor se arremolinaban sus compañeros de equipo, preguntándole preocupados cómo se encontraba, si se había hecho mucho daño, si estaba bien o no. Felix intentó hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a llorar porque le estaba doliendo demasiado y tratar de hacer que sus compañeros no se preocuparan tantísimo por él.

 

            —Estoy bien, estoy bien… —consiguió decir al final—. Estoy bien. Solo me he doblado el pie al caer en la base, nada que no me haya pasado antes.

 

            Pero, aunque aquello le pasara a menudo cuando entrenaban o incluso en partidos, a Felix le seguía doliendo muchísimo en aquellos momentos y, además, sabía que esa noche la iba a pasar con un dolor terrible hasta que a la mañana siguiente amaneciera algo mejor. Tendría que dejar el pie lo más quieto posible un par de días al menos para poder volver a robar bases como si no hubiera pasado nada.

 

            —¿Puedes caminar?

 

            La voz de JiSung, su capitán, sonó por encima de la del resto de sus compañeros de equipo y Felix lo vio agacharse junto a su pie para mirarlo a ver qué pinta tenía lo que se había hecho, después, con sus dedos tocó la zona dolorida. El chico tuvo que apretar sus dientes para no chillar y JiSung obviamente vio su expresión de dolor.

 

            —Vale, súbete a mi espalda —fue lo que dijo el otro justo después—. Hay una caseta en el camping que es una enfermería, te llevo.

 

            Felix quiso protestarle, quiso decirle que él podía perfectamente caminar y no necesitaba ser llevado a caballito por nada del mundo, pero la mirada seria que le dedicó JiSung no le dio lugar a protestas. No le estaba diciendo aquello como uno de sus mejores amigos, se lo estaba diciendo como el capitán del equipo que era responsable de su bienestar y que no podía dejar que se hiciera más daño del que se había hecho, por lo que Felix simplemente suspiró profundamente antes de responder con un asentimiento de cabeza. JiSung le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y después se colocó en posición para que pudiera subirse a su espalda. A Felix lo ayudaron a levantarse del suelo entre GuanLin y SeonHo y él mismo, apoyándose solo sobre el pie derecho, se impulsó para subir a la espalda de JiSung. Inmediatamente después de estar sobre ésta, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su amigo y éste lo sujetó de las piernas antes de colocarse derecho.

 

            —¿Podéis recoger el equipo y avisar al profesor de que estamos en la enfermería por si esto es más grave y tenemos que ir al hospital? —les dijo a los demás.

 

            Los chicos le aseguraron que se encargarían de todo y, solo entonces, comenzó a andar alejándose del campo de entrenamiento. Felix se tuvo que agarrar con sus manos a los hombros de JiSung porque el movimiento lo pilló totalmente desprevenido y sintió cómo se iba un poco hacia atrás.

 

            —Cuidado —murmuró JiSung—. No es necesario que te hagas más daño.

            —Lo siento —respondió Felix en un susurro apenas audible y después escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico, avergonzado.

 

            No es que aquella fuera la mejor situación. Normalmente, cuando alguno de los chicos se hacía daño —o él mismo cuando se lo hacía en el colegio— alguno de sus compañeros simplemente lo ayudaba a caminar, haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro y poco más, por lo que Felix se sentía un poco extraño al estar montado en la espalda de JiSung por algo como aquello. Alguna que otra vez se había subido a ella y a las de los demás de su grupo de amigos para hacer el idiota, pero aquello era algo un poco distinto y, obviamente, Felix se sentía totalmente distinto subido a la espalda de JiSung… de aquella forma tan _íntima_ , por llamarlo de alguna forma, sintiendo además las manos del chico agarrando fuertemente sus piernas.

 

            Era extraño.

 

            No hacía demasiado tiempo que se sentía extraño cuando se encontraba junto a JiSung, no había comenzado hacía mucho, solo se sentía extraño junto a su amigo desde un poco antes de las vacaciones de verano, un poco antes de los exámenes. Realmente ni siquiera se acordaba de qué era lo que lo había desencadenado, solo atendía a saber que estando a solas con JiSung, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera rápidamente dentro de su pecho. Por eso, los minutos que duró el paseo sobre su espalda hasta que llegaron a la enfermería Felix se sintió muy avergonzado por el rápido golpeteo de su corazón, creando un ruido que se debía de escuchar al otro lado de aquel campamento.

 

            Al llegar a la enfermería, JiSung le comentó brevemente a la señora que había en la recepción lo que le había pasado a Felix sin darle tiempo al chico a decir ni una palabra y ésta simplemente asintió con su cabeza y le indicó con la mano que pasara a través de la única puerta que había en el lugar, así que el chico lo hizo. Al traspasar la puerta, lo único que se encontraron fue en una habitación grande con varias camillas separadas por cortinas cutres y un par de armarios grandes. A Felix le recordó vagamente a la enfermería del instituto y supuso que todas las enfermerías de aquel país debían ser de aquella forma.

 

            —¿Qué tenemos aquí? —cuestionó una mujer joven en cuanto entraron.

            —Estábamos entrenando y se ha doblado el pie —comenzó a explicar de nuevo JiSung—. Antes de traerlo lo he mirado a ver qué pinta tenía y no parecía ser muy grave, pero no soy un experto.

            —Déjalo sobre aquella camilla —le respondió ella, señalando la que estaba más cercana. JiSung lo dejó suavemente sobre el colchón y después se hizo a un lado, haciendo que Felix de repente tuviera algo de frío porque toda la calidez del cuerpo del chico lo había abandonado de pronto—. A ver —la médica se acercó hasta Felix y lo tomó del pie que tenía un poco hinchado. Aquello hizo que el chico apretara sus dientes un poco por el dolor que le había sido enviado por todo su sistema nervioso—. No parece que tengas un esguince —comentó mientras lo toqueteaba—, pero estaría bien que no lo movieras mucho para evitar que te hagas más daño. Te voy a poner una venda apretada, ¿vale? —Felix asintió—. Si sientes que te corta la circulación te la puedes quitar, pero déjatela unas horas al menos.

 

            Y después de decir aquello simplemente la mujer buscó una venda y le quitó la zapatilla y el calcetín para envolverle el pie bien fuerte y después le volvió a colocar todo. Cuando la mujer terminó, JiSung se volvió a acercar a él para cargarlo en su espalda y ambos se despidieron de ella y emprendieron de nuevo camino, pero esta vez en dirección a las cabañas, en completo silencio, tal y como habían hecho el camino hacia la enfermería del camping. A Felix no le molestaba el silencio, pero era bastante raro que JiSung no hubiera rellenado aquel silencio todavía porque odiaba demasiado estar callado.

 

            —¿Sucede algo? —tuvo que preguntarle, lleno de curiosidad—. No me has hablado desde que salimos del campo.

            —No sucede nada… —replicó JiSung rápidamente, tan rápidamente que Felix no tuvo ninguna duda de que sí pasaba algo.

            —Nos conocemos desde hace tres años, Han JiSung —dijo—. Sé que pasa algo, dímelo.

 

            El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos como una pesada roca mientras seguían avanzando hacia las cabañas y Felix se sintió un poco incómodo en aquel silencio porque ahora su mente no paraba de pensar en que sucedía algo y que JiSung no quería decirle lo que era.

 

            —Es solo… —dijo finalmente el chico—, no me gusta que os hagáis daño en los entrenamientos o en los partidos… no me gusta que tú te hagas daño…

 

            Y el corazón de Felix se saltó un latido al escuchar su respuesta, dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y después comenzó a latir tan fuerte y tan rápido que JiSung lo debió de notar contra su espalda.

 

~~

 

            DongHyuck eran un gran amante de la comida, adoraba comer todo tipo de cosas, cada plato que se le ponía por delante era devorado sin piedad, rápidamente, sin dejar tiempo a que la comida se enfriara siquiera; pero, sobre todo, adoraba muchísimo comer después de un entrenamiento completamente agotador. No obstante, aquella noche en la cena, DongHyuck no estaba devorando la comida como siempre hacía, sino que le daba pequeños bocados a esta mientras observaba fijamente a sus amigos. ¿Por qué había cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios tan de pronto? Porque sus amigos estaban raros. Y no solo raros. RAROS. Con mayúsculas. Tenían la palabra “raros” escrita en la frente, como si fuera un cartel inmenso con cada una de las letras hechas con luces de neón, tipo a los que señalaban los moteles de carretera.

 

            Algo estaba pasando entre ellos, algo que al chico se le había escapado y le carcomía la curiosidad por saber qué era. Además, ese algo había tenido que pasar entre la noche anterior y a lo largo de aquel día, porque durante el viaje en el autobús no había pasado absolutamente nada fuera de lo común. Y DongHyuck estaba completamente intrigado porque prácticamente no había habido tiempo para que nada pasara, pero habían tenido que pasar miles de cosas porque sus amigos estaban raros.

 

            SunWoo y HyunJoon ni se miraban ni se hablaban, no es que antes hubieran sido muy habladores, pero solían pasarse el tiempo juntos haciéndose compañía en sus silencios y desde la noche anterior, cuando le habían gastado aquella broma a SunWoo y HyunJoon había desaparecido en combate, no se habían acercado. Era como si hubiera entre ellos un palo con las puntas afiladas que los separaban y no podían estar juntos porque si no se pinchaban; pero a pesar de aquello, a pesar de que no se acercaban, DongHyuck se había dado cuenta de que se echaban miradas de soslayo el uno al otro cuando el contrario no miraba y eso lo tenía completamente intrigado. Le preguntaría a Eric sobre qué era lo que podía haber pasado porque, a parte de él mismo, era el único que parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquello.

 

            Después, DongHyuck también se había percatado de que SeungMin estaba evitando al máximo a HyunJin y aquello, obviamente era muy raro, porque salían juntos y porque generalmente estaban lanzándose miraditas llenas de amor o sonriéndose el uno al otro como idiotas. No obstante, en aquella cena SeungMin se había sentado con los niños de primero y estaba super tranquilo ignorando a HyunJin mientras éste parecía mortificado, probablemente tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había hecho que había puesto a SeungMin de aquella forma. DongHyuck también se lo preguntaba. Porque SeungMin era un mal bicho con todos ellos, siempre planeando sus asesinatos, pero con HyunJin era un trocito de pan encantador y al chico le extrañaba.

 

            Y, por último, JiSung y Felix.

 

            Bueno, en realidad lo de JiSung y Felix venía de largo. Hacía meses que DongHyuck se había dado cuenta de que esos dos se traían algo raro entre ellos. Siempre buscándose, siempre mirándose, siempre sonriendo como gilipollas. Estaba seguro al cien por cien de que los dos se gustaban mutuamente pero como eran idiotas rematados no se habían dado ni cuenta. No obstante, aquella noche su comportamiento era un poco diferente… como si hubieran comenzado a ser un poquito conscientes de lo que el otro sentía. Y DongHyuck se sentía terriblemente intrigado por saber qué era lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

 

            Entre ellos y entre todos los demás. Los únicos que no habían cambiado nada su comportamiento habían sido RenJun y JaeMin, que seguían siendo igual de empalagosos juntos y Jeno, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada, aunque estaba todo delante de sus narices.

 

            La cena al final acabó y DongHyuck no había ni terminado su plato porque se había pasado todo el rato tratando de averiguar qué pasaba entre todos sus amigos. Ni siquiera habló de camino a las cabañas a pesar de que le encantaba hablar más que nada, perdido en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a cuáles podían ser los motivos por los que todos sus amigos estaban raros. Tan perdido estaba en ellos que hizo todo de forma completamente automática cuando llegaron a su cabaña, se puso el pijama casi sin ser consciente de que se lo había puesto y después se metió en la cama también si percatarse de ello. Solo se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho cuando el profesor entró a su cabaña para verificar que estuvieran todos allí y durmiendo.

 

            Después de aquello, DongHyuck se dio cuenta de que se había estado comiendo la cabeza durante horas solo y que necesitaba compartir sus pensamientos con alguien porque sino no podría dormir aquella noche y dormir era lo segundo que más le gustaba después de comer, así que, por eso, el chico se levantó de su cama de puntillas, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar a los niños, y después subió hasta la cama de arriba, donde dormía Jeno y se tumbó en el colchón junto a él, despertándolo casi al instante.

 

            —Hyuck, ¿qué coñ…? —preguntó el chico, pero le tapó con la mano su boca para que no siguiera hablando.

            —Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, así que, atiende y escucha —le susurró.

 

            En la oscuridad de la cabaña apenas podía ver el rostro de Jeno a pesar de que lo tenía a escasos centímetros del suyo, pero sintió en su mano cómo el chico asintió con su cabeza y entonces DongHyuck retiró la mano de su boca y comentó a contarle en susurros todo aquello de lo que se había dado cuenta durante la cena, que había sido mucho, porque necesitaba contárselo y porque necesitaba saber qué era lo que él pensaba de todo aquello ya que no era parte de ninguna de las movidas —también se lo contaría a JaeMin y a RenJun en cuanto pudiera para que ellos lo supieran igualmente, pero como solo compartía la cabaña con Jeno, en aquel momento solo podía contar con él para todo aquello y, obviamente necesitaba muchas más opiniones, no solo las del despistado que tenía en la cama junto a él—.

 

            —¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó una vez hubo terminado de contarlo todo—. ¿Crees también que están pasando cosas raras?

            —Hyuck… —murmuró Jeno—. Es muy tarde y tengo sueño… ¿no podemos hablar de esto mañana?

            —No, no —respondió DongHyuck—. Sino no voy a poder quedarme dormido esta noche. Tenemos que compartir teorías.

 

            El chico escuchó cómo Jeno suspiraba profundamente después de decirle aquello y, aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba siendo más que un incordio para su amigo y que lo único que éste quería era que lo dejara dormir tranquilo de una maldita vez, DongHyuck no podía darle ese lujo porque no había pasado nada interesante en su grupo de amigos desde que HyunJin y SeungMin estaban flirteando el uno con el otro. Aquellos meses le habían dado una vidilla inmensa a su triste vida de instituto y ahora que había algo cociéndose con todos sus amigos necesitaba como agua de mayo aquello.

 

            —Vale —murmuró Jeno—. ¿Te cuento lo que pienso sobre todo esto y me dejas dormir? —le propuso.

            —Perfecto —accedió, contento de que por fin Jeno le diera bola.

            —Es un trato, luego no digas que no me dejas dormir, así que, promételo.

 

            Jeno se removió en la cama para sacar uno de sus brazos y, en la oscuridad de la cabaña el chico estuvo buscando hasta dar con la mano de DongHyuck para hacer sellar la promesa que acababan de hacer con sus dedos meñiques. DongHyuck no pudo evitar reír quedamente ante aquella acción porque desde que conocía a Jeno —y de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo— éste siempre había hecho aquello cada vez que hacía una promesa con alguien. Seguía haciéndolo a pesar de que tenían allí todos ya dieciocho años y en pocos meses acababan su último curso de instituto.

 

            —Eres un crío —murmuró.

            —Me da igual —replicó el otro chico—. Ahora no puedes romper tu promesa.

            —No tenía intención…

            —Nunca se sabe —dijo rápidamente, haciendo que DongHyuck volviera a reír quedamente para no despertar a los otros dos ocupantes de la cabaña—. Bueno, te cuento lo que pienso.

            —Soy todo oídos.

            —Creo que SeungMin debe de estar mosca por algo que haya hecho HyunJin y por eso no le habla —comenzó. Hasta ahí bien, era lo que DongHyuck también pensaba—. Creo que Felix y JiSung deberían de salir juntos de una vez por todas y dejarse de gilipolleces —DongHyuck también estaba de acuerdo con aquello—. Y no tengo ni zorra de qué ha podido pasar con HyunJoon y con SunWoo, pero si quieres que averiguarlo, mañana me uno a tus investigaciones, ahora, déjame dormir tranquilo.

 

            Antes de que DongHyuck pudiera replicarle a lo que había dicho, Jeno se dio la vuelta en la cama para ofrecerle la espalda, cerrándose en banda y cumpliendo su parte del trato. Le había dicho lo que pensaba de todo aquello y ya era libre para dormir de nuevo. DongHyuck se sintió tentado a romper su parte del trato, porque quería seguir debatiendo sobre aquello, teorizando sobre qué era lo que había pasado con sus amigos para que estuvieran todos así; pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo y dejar tranquilo a Jeno por una vez. No obstante, en lugar de bajarse a su cama, el chico decidió que no tenía ganas de hacerlo y simplemente se metió debajo de las sábanas y se pegó a la espalda de su amigo para dormir con él.

 

            —Buenas noches, Jen… —susurró.

            —Nanit, Hyuck —murmuró en respuesta Jeno.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

            Aunque pareciera que no, la vida de RenJun era muy dura. Era de los pocos en su grupo de amigos y en el equipo de beisbol que tenía un poco de cabeza y normalmente se encargaba de que las cosas no se desmadraran demasiado; también, junto con SeungMin, era el asesino a sueldo cada vez que, normalmente DongHyuck, pero también Eric y Felix, se pasaban de la raya con sus idioteces. Pero aquello no era nada realmente, aquello era vivir en el cielo rodeado de ángeles en comparación con lo que era lo peor —y a la vez mejor— que hacía que su vida fuera demasiado dura y que el chico quisiera tirarse por la ventana… JaeMin. La lástima era que aquellas cabañas no levantaran un palmo del suelo y su intento de suicidio quedaría ridiculizado, pero aquel día, a RenJun le daban muchas ganas de quitarse de en medio pronto.

 

            ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué había cambiado para que hubiera un contraste tan grande entre el día anterior que había sido normal y tranquilo y ese día en el que RenJun quería tirarse por la ventana? Algo que en realidad era bastante común que le pasara, aunque la razón era distinta por completo a otras ocasiones.

 

            Porque RenJun estaba totalmente acostumbrado a que JaeMin le pidiera abrazos, le robara besos, jugara con su oreja o le lanzara miraditas sugerentes a cualquier hora del día, en cualquier lugar y el cualquier momento —incluso durante los partidos o los exámenes había pillado a su novio más de una vez y más de dos lanzándole miradas sugerentes—; pero RenJun no estaba nada acostumbrado a que detrás de estas cosas hubiera un motivo oculto. JaeMin se comportaba de aquella forma porque eran novios… pero aquel día que lo hacía todo tan diferente a anteriormente, se comportaba así porque había visto algo que RenJun no deseaba que hubiera visto, al menos no mientras estaban de campamento y rodeados de sus amigos.

 

            Porque aquella mañana, RenJun se había despertado con una erección entre sus piernas que no había podido mantener oculta a los ojos de JaeMin y, desde entonces, el otro chico no había parado de tratar de camelárselo. Durante el desayuno había tratado de meterle mano debajo de la mesa y RenJun solo había podido pegar un salto y alejarse de él lo más rápido posible para que la cosa no fuera a mayores, creyendo que en el entrenamiento el chico simplemente se centraría en el juego y no en él y se le acabaría olvidando todo. Obviamente, había sido un iluso. Y RenJun estaba avergonzado. Y quería tirarse por la ventana. Y, definitivamente, lo que no quería era saltarse el almuerzo por encerrarse en la cabaña junto a JaeMin mientras no había nadie alrededor, pero allí estaba.

 

            Porque hacía tan solo dos días el chico les había dicho a sus amigos que no quería que su primera vez fuera en las duchas con todos ellos alrededor… pero no había dicho nada de que no quisiera que fuera en la cabaña mientras todos ellos estaban almorzando.

 

            —Jaem… —murmuró cuando el chico cerró la puerta a sus espaldas—. Tengo hambre, deberíamos estar comiendo con todos…

            —Yo también tengo hambre… —dijo JaeMin en respuesta—. Hambre de ti…

           

El chico había dicho aquello con una expresión super seria en su rostro y tratando de mostrarse sensual y RenJun sintió que su reacción debía haber sido estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza por aquello, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar una carcajada de lo más profundo de su ser.

 

            —Jaem… pls… ¿qué estamos, en un anime yaoi?

            —Lo siento —respondió el chico, esbozando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas—. Es que he estado viendo mucho anime yaoi últimamente… para… documentarme… —murmuró, algo más bajito—, como en mi casa hay un cortafuegos para los sitios de porno y la graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina…

 

            Con aquellas palabras, al contrario que anteriormente, RenJun sí que sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Porque ambos se habían hecho la promesa de que después de la graduación, después de que fueran libres del instituto y mayores de edad en toda regla, tendrían su primera vez juntos y JaeMin estaba tratando de documentarse para que todo fuera bien y no se convirtiera en un fiasco. A pesar de que el chico fuera un pervertido sin remedio, RenJun podía ver las buenas intenciones que había detrás de aquello y se sintió un poco conmovido.

 

            —No tienes que preocuparte por nada —le dijo—. Es mejor que no te documentes con animes yaoi y que dejemos que las cosas fluyan a su ritmo y según queramos y sintamos.

            —Por algo eres el listo del grupo —murmuró JaeMin, ampliando su sonrisa.

 

            A RenJun le encantaban las sonrisas de JaeMin, le encantaban demasiado, por lo que no pudo contener las repentinas ganas que le dieron de besar aquella sonrisa y simplemente se acercó al chico y con su mano derecha le acarició la mejilla antes de inclinarse hacia él y darle un beso corto, pero agradable, un beso que llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo darle pero en las últimas semanas no habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas de aquella manera —y cuando lo habían estado, el día anterior después del entrenamiento, SeungMin había lo arruinado apareciendo de repente—, un beso con el que le decía lo mucho que lo quería… ya que RenJun con las cosas cursis como decir “te quiero” no se llevaba especialmente bien.

 

            —Me gusta mucho cuando me besas de esta manera —murmuró JaeMin contra sus labios cuando se separaron—. Muchísimo —repitió, dándole un beso corto en la boca.

 

            Después de aquello, el chico lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta la cama de debajo de la litera que estaban compartiendo en aquella cabaña, con una sonrisa pícara y dulce a la vez a la que RenJun no pudo evitar responder de la misma forma. Se dejó arrastrar por su novio sin poner ningún tipo de oposición porque, de todas maneras, estaban solos y ninguno de sus amigos los iba a molestar hasta que no acabara la hora del almuerzo, así que, podían seguir besándose una y otra vez, tranquilamente sobre el colchón sin ningún problema. Por eso, ambos se colocaron en la cama, tumbados el uno junto al otro, frente a frente, muy cerca, tan cerca que absolutamente toda la superficie de sus cuerpos estaba en contacto.

 

            —Te quiero mucho, RenJun —murmuró JaeMin en ese momento.

 

            RenJun se sintió feliz por aquella confesión y acercó su rostro al del chico para darle otro beso profundo y cálido, lleno de todo el amor que sentía por aquel muchacho que había hecho que su vida fuera maravillosa desde que se había mudado a Corea años atrás —la había hecho muy complicada también, mucho más complicada de lo que a RenJun le habría gustado, pero aunque a veces quisiera tirarse por una ventana, estar con JaeMin merecía muchísimo la pena—. RenJun realmente lo adoraba, adoraba al chico que tenía entre sus brazos y que le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad que RenJun se lo daba. Probablemente su vida sería mucho más fácil si JaeMin no se hubiera acercado a él el primer día que había llegado nuevo al instituto y le hubiera dicho en un chino totalmente equivocado y adorable que quería ser su amigo, pero también sería de lo más aburrida porque al chico le habría faltado un sol que iluminase su vida por completo.

 

            Siguieron besándose, tomando pequeños descansos para poder recuperar un poco la respiración antes de continuar y para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír un poco avergonzados. Habían hecho aquello muchas veces a aquellas alturas, muchas veces se habían encerrado en el cuarto de JaeMin o en el de RenJun con la excusa de hacer las tareas de clase o de estudiar y se habían besado hasta que sus labios se habían vuelto completamente hinchados, pero todavía sentían un poco de vergüenza por aquello. RenJun no podía imaginarse cómo JaeMin podía estar buscando en animes yaoi cómo seguir adelante con aquello si solo con eso los dos se ponían rojos como tomates y no por el calor.

 

            —¡Huang RenJun! ¡Na JaeMin! ¡Tengo una cosa muy importante que discutir con vosotros! —una voz potente muy conocida para ambos, seguida por el sonido de la puerta de la cabaña al abrirse los hizo dar un salto y alejarse el uno del otro, pero su amigo DongHyuck ya los había visto tal y como estaban—. Ups. Lo siento. Seguid con lo vuestro —dijo, para después cerrar la puerta de la cabaña.

            —Te dije que estarían haciendo manitas —se escuchó a Jeno decir desde fuera—, que al menos llamaras a la puerta para que les dieras tiempo a vestirse.

            —Vestidos estaban —replicó DongHyuck.

 

            RenJun no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y JaeMin lo siguió en esta. Sus amigos no tenían remedio ninguno y, al menos, durante lo que durara el campamento parecía que no iban a poder tener muchos momentos para ellos solos entre unas cosas y otras.

 

            —¿Deberíamos salir a ver qué quieren? —le preguntó JaeMin después de que la risa remitiera.

            —Yo por mí los dejaba ahí fuera toda la tarde… pero luego me tildan de mal amigo —dijo él.

            —Anda, vamos a ver —respondió el chico, pero antes de levantarse de la cama le dio un beso corto en los labios.

 

~~

 

            Hacía dos días que había pasado todo. Dos días en los que HyunJoon no había podido evitar pasarse todo el rato dándole vueltas en su mente a lo ocurrido, dándole vueltas para ver cómo podía solucionar aquello, cómo podía hacer para que todo volviera a ser como debía; sin embargo, por más que lo pensaba, al chico no se le ocurría absolutamente nada y estaba bastante frustrado por todo. Frustrado porque no podía —más bien no _quería_ — comprender el motivo por el cual SunWoo lo había besado aquella noche en el bosque. HyunJoon entendía que el chico pudiera haber estado muy asustado y que por ello lo sujetara fuertemente y le clavara las uñas, también que se apretara fuertemente contra su cuerpo para que lo protegiera de los fantasmas. HyunJoon entendía todo aquello, pero no entendía el por qué de aquel beso… y pensar en ello hacía que se sintiera incómodo y algo asustado.

 

            Pensar en SunWoo, verlo en las comidas o en los entrenamientos, cruzarse con él en la cabaña, estar simplemente a su alrededor, hacía que el chico se sintiera así, porque en su interior hervía algo y HyunJoon no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Solo se le ocurrían las mismas cosas una y otra vez… y no quería que éstas fueran la respuesta final a todos los quebraderos de cabeza que llevaba teniendo desde aquella noche.

 

            El chico suspiró profundamente y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar el cielo. El cielo era de un color azul intenso aquel día, un azul salpicado de pequeñas motas de blanco, nubes delgadas que no opacaban aquel intenso color y un sol enorme y dorado que iluminaba aquel cielo. Si SunWoo hubiera estado allí con él, probablemente habría sacado el móvil y le habría hecho veinte fotos al cielo y a él. HyunJoon cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. No quería pensar en SunWoo, quería un poco de paz, por eso se había alejado de todos sus amigos, de todos sus compañeros de equipo y se había dirigido a aquel lugar del campamento en el que no había ni una sola alma, para estar tranquilo y para no pensar de ninguna de las maneras en SunWoo.

 

            Pero allí se encontraba, dedicándole todos sus pensamientos al chico, incluso cuando no estaba pensando en el beso. Oh. Ahí iba de nuevo. HyunJoon suspiró de nuevo y abrió sus ojos, sobresaltándose al hacerlo y gritando incluso.

 

            —Pero… ¿¡qué cojones!? —dijo.

 

            Cuando había abierto los ojos, se había encontrado sobre él, en lugar del cielo azul intenso que había estado observando antes, el careto de su amigo Eric. Obviamente no se lo había esperado allí, estaba en la otra punta del campamento, pero sobre todo, jamás se habría imaginado que nadie le hiciera algo como aquello. Su corazón estaba latiendo dentro de su pecho a toda velocidad del maldito susto que le había dado y HyunJoon tenía unos instintos asesinos muy grandes que no sabía si su amigo iba a ser capaz de esquivar.

 

            —Estabas tan metido en tu mundo que quería ver si te asustaba —dijo el chico, sentándose a su lado—, y lo he conseguido.

            —Vete a la mierda —murmuró él, pegándole en el brazo fuertemente a Eric. Este se quejó, pero HyunJoon ignoró su queja.

 

            No tenía ganas de estar con él, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, así que, simplemente se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a encontrar otro lugar en aquel campamento que le sirviera de refugio hasta que éste acabara, para no toparse con ninguno nunca más. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la mano de Eric cogiéndolo por la muñeca lo detuvo.

 

            —¿Qué quieres? —le cuestionó de lamas formas.

            —¿Qué narices te pasa? —dijo en respuesta Eric—. Desde que entramos al bosque estás muy raro, no nos hablas y evitas a SunWoo como si fuera la peste… y luego está SunWoo, que tampoco habla más de lo necesario y cada vez que te mira agacha la cabeza y suspira —contó—. ¿Qué narices os pasó cuando os quedasteis solos en el bosque?

 

            Con la de cosas que tenían que estar preocupándose todos, con toda la atención que debían de prestarle a aquel entrenamiento en el campamento porque era clave para lo que quedaba de temporada y su amigo había tenido tiempo de fijarse en que algo iba mal con ellos.

           

            —Nada —replicó.

 

            Eric ladeó la cabeza un poco y luego alzó levemente una de sus cejas. Obviamente no se lo había creído. No se lo había creído porque sí que pasaba algo, pasaba algo muy gordo, pero ni siquiera HyunJoon sabía qué era lo que pasaba. Se había sorprendido muchísimo cuando SunWoo lo había besado esa noche, no había entendido para nada por qué el otro, asustado, la única reacción que había tenido había sido besarlo. Tampoco entendía por qué narices no le había desagradado aquel beso y por qué no dejaba de pensar en su amigo, en aquella noche, reviviéndolo todo una y otra vez. No quería entenderlo. Todo iba a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza y, realmente, lo único que quería hacer era olvidarlo todo, hacer como si aquello no hubiera existido, borrarlo de su memoria. Pero no podía hacerlo, era imposible. Y HyunJoon estaba muy frustrado porque cada vez que veía a SunWoo, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo hasta el fin del mundo para no tener que verlo nunca más… y, sin embargo, cada vez que huía, lo único que hacía era pensar en SunWoo. El chico quiso arrancarse los pelos.

 

            —Me parece que es algo muy gordo —murmuró Eric, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Si quieres hablar con alguien… sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿no?

 

            HyunJoon lo miró durante unos momentos, cavilando si era buena idea decirle al boca chanclas de su amigo todo lo que había sucedido y, sobre todo, la confusión que sentía en su interior por todo ello. No tardó mucho en llegar a la respuesta acertada a aquello. No podía decirle absolutamente nada.

 

            Por eso, HyunJoon simplemente se soltó de su agarre y después echó a andar hacia el campamento, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a todo, pensando de nuevo en lo que no quería pensar, dejándose guiar por sus piernas sin saber realmente hacia dónde iba y sin importarle lo más mínimo si éstas acababan por llevarlo hasta su casa en Seúl. Quizás, era incluso mejor que se fuera del campamento. Así no habría ningún mal rollo, así todo se calmaría un poco y él tendría mucho tiempo para pensar hasta que volvieran a empezar las clases otra vez y tuviera que ver a sus amigos de nuevo, ver a SunWoo de nuevo. Sí. Quizás era eso lo correcto.

 

            Pensando en cómo podría hacerlo para que los profesores decidieran enviarlo de vuelta a casa, cavilando todas sus opciones, el chico no se dio cuenta de que atravesaba por completo el campamento y de que acababa llegando de forma totalmente automática a la cabaña que compartía con algunos de sus amigos, a la cabaña que compartía con SunWoo, hasta que no entró a ésta y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba allí, sentado sobre su cama, leyendo un libro tranquilamente, con los auriculares puestos. HyunJoon tardó un momento en reaccionar, tan solo un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que la puerta se cerrara tras él y sobresaltara a SunWoo.

 

            Los ojos oscuros del chico lo miraron fijamente y HyunJoon contuvo la respiración. Había tratado lo máximo posible de no coincidir con él, de no encontrarse cerca de él en ningún lado —solo cuando dormían era cuando habían estado mas cerca el uno del otro— pero allí había acabado, solo con SunWoo en la cabaña, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de éste. HyunJoon quiso correr, huir de nuevo, salir por la puerta y no volver a entrar hasta que no estuvieran todos dormidos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera volver a respirar de nuevo, el chico vio cómo la mirada de SunWoo se retiraba de su rostro y cómo un color rosáceo comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas, siendo visible incluso sobre su moreno tono de piel, mucho más acentuado por las horas bajo el sol que pasaban entrenando.

 

            HyunJoon sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir fuerte y rápidamente dentro de su pecho, aunque sin saber el motivo por el cuál lo hizo. el chico tragó saliva porque su garganta se había quedado repentinamente seca y estaba comenzando a respirar de forma entrecortada, como si acabara de correr una maratón y estuviera completamente sin aire. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? SunWoo volvió a girar su cabeza hacia él y abrió su boca, como si quisiera decirle algo. La cabeza de HyunJoon iba a toda velocidad, tratando de averiguar qué era lo mejor que podía hacer, cómo podía salir de allí, huir antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo que hiciera que todo se volviera todavía peor.

 

            —HyunJoon… —comenzó SunWoo, con voz suave, un tono de voz que casi nunca había utilizado y que lo hizo sobresaltarse aún más.

 

            No. No quería escucharlo. No quería saber lo que quería decir. No quería que le dijera nada, no quería que le diera ninguna excusa, ninguna explicación. HyunJoon tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que le pudiera decir, miedo porque no sabía qué era lo que éste pudiera decirle. Por eso, simplemente volvió sobre sus pasos antes de que SunWoo pronunciara una palabra más y salió de la cabaña como alma que llevaba al diablo, importándole muy poco el portazo que dio la puerta al cerrarse, importándole nada que Felix y JiSung estuvieran al pie de las escaleras y que éstos lo saludaran. Él simplemente necesitaba escapar de allí.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

            HyunJin sabía que a SeungMin le pasaba algo con él porque estaba raro. Estaba demasiado raro y no le gustaba ni un pelo que estuviera así. Suponía, por otras cosas que habían pasado anteriormente en el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, que la culpa del por qué el chico se comportaba así, la tenía él. ¿El motivo? Eso era ya algo más complicado de averiguar. HyunJin nunca había sido demasiado espabilado para pillar ese tipo de cosas, así que le había tratado de preguntar a su novio qué era lo que había hecho mal para poder solucionarlo y estar bien de nuevo porque odiaba muchísimo no estar bien con SeungMin, no verlo sonreír y no poder acercarse a él a menos de tres metros. Sin embargo, aunque le había preguntado, éste lo único que había hecho era encogerse de hombros y soltarle un “tú sabrás” antes de irse junto a JeongIn para tratar de darle un abrazo por sorpresa.

 

            Aquella respuesta lo había dejado pensando. Pensando en qué era lo que había hecho mal antes de que SeungMin se volviera de aquella forma con él. Le dio vueltas una y otra vez durante el entrenamiento de aquella mañana y no dio pie con bola por ello, pero a HyunJin poco le importaba el béisbol, le importaba muchísimo más SeungMin y lo que a éste le pudiera pasar.

 

            Por no prestar atención a nada más que a lo que sucedía en su cabeza, HyunJin se llevó varios gritos del profesor, que aquel día había decidido ir a ver cómo se les daba el entrenamiento, y de JiSung, pidiéndole que se concentrara y que hiciera las cosas bien. HyunJin odiaba que JiSung le gritara, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas porque le recordaba a aquel tiempo en el que no habían sido amigos, aquel tiempo en el que habían sido enemigos porque el béisbol era lo único para ambos y encima los dos compartían posición en el equipo y luchaban por tener más minutos que el otro. En aquel tiempo se habían gritado, se habían peleado, se habían echado miles de cosas en cara y se habían soltado incluso puñetazos, pero ahora todo había cambiado y eran buenos amigos… no obstante, seguía odiando que JiSung le gritara porque le recordaba a aquella mala época que no quería volver a recordar.

 

            Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, simplemente se quedó sentado en el banquillo, no fue con los demás a los vestuarios para adecentarse un poco y luego ir al comedor porque la hora de la comida se acercaba. Se quedó allí, pensando. Pensando en que debería de haberlo hecho mejor, en que debería hacer que SeungMin se sintiera feliz a su lado en vez de triste; pensando en que quizás en el entrenamiento de la tarde tendría que hacerlo algo mejor para que JiSung no se volviera a enfadar con él, porque las ardillas cabreadas no le gustaban para nada.

 

            —HyunJin —dijo la voz de una chica a su lado y él inmediatamente alzó la cabeza, encontrándose a una de las niñas de la clase de al lado, una de las que había ido al campamento con el equipo de vóley junto a ellos—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó—. Hoy hemos salido un poco antes del entrenamiento y nos hemos acercado a veros y… parecía que estabas mal…

 

            HyunJin le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cálida a la chica. No sabía cómo se llamaba, pero le había agradado que ella se acercara para preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Quizás cuando se la cruzara por los pasillos de vuelta al instituto miraría la placa de su nombre para saberlo, en aquel momento, simplemente le agradeció el gesto.

 

            —Estoy bien —le dijo—, solo preocupado por algunas cosas. Nada demasiado grave —HyunJin le dedicó otra sonrisa y vio cómo la chica se sonrojaba por completo—. Gracias por preocuparte.

 

            Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de forma tímida y después salió corriendo del lugar, uniéndose a sus amigas que la esperaban fuera del recinto y todas comenzaron a reír y a hacer ruiditos de forma escandalosa. HyunJin no pudo evitar pensar que las chicas eran muy tontas. Suspiró y después se levantó y se giró hacia el vestuario, para emprender su camino hacia él; sin embargo, antes de haber dado siquiera un paso, se dio cuenta de que SeungMin no se encontraba muy lejos, mirándolo con enfado.

 

            Algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Ya sabía el motivo por el cuál SeungMin se había enfadado de aquella forma con él. Los tiempos cuadraban.

 

            Había estado en el lago, había ido junto con JeongIn y DaeHwi allí para poder disfrutar un rato del agua y jugar con ellos; sin embargo, los chicos se habían alejado de él y habían jugado juntos sin tenerlo en cuenta para nada y él se había quedado solo… aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque algunas de las chicas del equipo de vóley y algunas chicas que ni siquiera conocía se le habían acercado y habían comenzado a hablarle de mil cosas. Él simplemente había respondido con sonrisas y había deseado que alguien lo sacara de allí lo más rápido posible. Al final, los mismos que lo habían abandonado habían acudido a su rescate y todo había acabado… o eso había creído. SeungMin tenía que haberlo visto hablando con las chicas y se debía de haber enfadado de la misma forma que lo acababa de hacer.

 

            Celos. SeungMin estaba celoso de verlo rodeado de chicas, pero no tenía por qué tener celos. HyunJin solo tenía ojos para él. Debía de saberlo. Debía de saber que la única persona a la que quería tanto que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente dentro de su pecho cada vez que estaban juntos era él.

 

            HyunJin exhaló un pequeño suspiro y después comenzó a caminar en dirección a SeungMin para decirle todo aquello y para darle el beso de su vida y así demostrarle lo muchísimo que le importaba, también para disculparse por no darse cuenta antes de lo que le pasaba y no haberlo podido solucionar antes y prometerle que no le iba a sonreír nunca más a las chicas… no obstante, solo pudo dar un par de pasos porque SeungMin echó a correr, alejándose de él.

 

            —Maldita sea —murmuró, echando a correr tras él.

 

            Después del entrenamiento, ponerse a correr cuando el sol estaba alto en el cielo y estaban cansados no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero tenía que alcanzar a SeungMin para explicárselo todo, así que, no le importó nada y solo lo siguió por todo el campamento, esquivando a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos, pero sin llegar a cogerlo. HyunJin sentía que las piernas le pesaban como si estuvieran hechas de cemento y lo anclaban a la tierra, pero no se iba a detener hasta no pillar al chico, no lo haría. Con aquello en mente, dio un sprint final que le valió para coger a su novio de la camiseta antes de que éste se adentrara entre la multitud que se encontraba en el lago y se perdiera de su vista.

 

            —SeungMin —le dijo—. Lo siento muchísimo. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de qué era lo que había hecho para que estuvieras enfadado conmigo.

 

            El chico, al principio tironeó para soltarse de su agarre, pero HyunJin no se lo puso fácil y, finalmente, dejó de moverse y se giró hacia él, dispuesto a decirle algo. Pero HyunJin no quería que hablara en ese momento, tenía muchísimas cosas que decirle y no se las iba a callar por más tiempo. Le daba igual que estuvieran en mitad de una multitud y que ésta los mirara con caras raras, le daba igual montar el espectáculo si con aquello conseguía decirle todo lo que sentía a SeungMin y se disculpaba con él.

 

            —Te quiero —le soltó—. Eres la persona más importante para mí y lo más bonito de mi vida, no sé qué haría sin ti… por favor, no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo más, me alejaré todo lo que pueda de las chicas y nunca más les sonreiré para que no te sientas mal, te lo juro.

 

            SeungMin pareció sorprenderse muchísimo por aquello porque se quedó con la boca abierta y con los ojos también más abiertos de lo normal. HyunJin sabía que no decía aquellas cosas con mucha frecuencia, que no le había dicho nunca antes que lo quería, solo que le gustaba, pero creía que había quedado claro por cómo se comportaba con él. No se comportaba con ninguna otra persona de la misma forma que lo hacía con SeungMin. Solo lo quería a él con toda su alma, a nadie más, y aquel era el momento idóneo para dejárselo claro.

 

            Aprovechando que el chico no parecía salir de su sorpresa, HyunJin se acercó a él todo lo que pudo y después le pasó un brazo por la cintura, dejando su mano sobre su cadera, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras que con la otra mano libre tomó su rostro. Lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y volvió a susurrarle “te quiero”, antes de inclinarse sobre él para besar sus labios de forma dulce y lenta, tratando de aquella forma volcar en el beso todos sus sentimientos. SeungMin no le respondió al beso los primeros instantes, pero después movió sus labios contra los suyos hasta que se separaron unos momentos después. Los ojos de su novio brillaban emocionados y HyunJin le dedicó una sonrisa, una de aquellas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a él.

 

            —Siento haberme enfadado —murmuró el chico—. Creo que no he sido nada razonable.

            —No importa —respondió HyunJin—, porque te quiero —aquello le arrancó una preciosa sonrisa a SeungMin.

            —Yo también te quiero —susurró—, pero podías haber hecho esto en un lugar un poco más tranquilo y esas cosas… todos nos están mirando.

 

            Después de decir aquellas palabras, el chico se pegó al cuerpo de HyunJin y escondió su rostro en el cuello de éste, haciéndolo reír. Todos los estaban mirando, desconocidos y conocidos; algunos cuchicheaban y todo sobre ellos, pero a HyunJin le daba igual porque lo había arreglado todo con SeungMin y porque aquello haría correr la voz de que estaban juntos, así ninguna chica que lo supiera se le acercaría más con intenciones de ligar con él.

 

~~

 

            —Me siento solísimo.

 

            Una voz demasiado conocida hizo que Jeno se sobresaltara porque no se había esperado que le hablara, básicamente porque DongHyuck se había lanzado como un peso muerto en su cama y cuando Jeno había subido hasta la suya le había parecido que estaba profundamente dormido. Pero nunca se sabía con Lee DongHyuck, un instante podía hacer una cosa y al instante siguiente la contraria, siempre había sido así de imprevisible y de inconstante, no iba a cambiar.

 

            —Pues no sé por qué —le respondió distraídamente, sin dejar de mirar su móvil—. No es como si estuvieras solo en la cabaña, estoy yo aquí.

            —Solísimo —volvió a repetir, esta vez con un tono super dramático.

 

            Jeno chasqueó la lengua y después meneó su cabeza. No tenía ganas de gilipolleces, simplemente quería terminar de ver las fotos que habían subido las personas que seguía al Instagram para ir dando likes a todo lo que le gustaba; después de hacer eso, se metería en el explora para que le salieran miles de fotos y vídeos de gatitos, su gran pasión. Sin embargo, aunque él no tuviera ganas de gilipolleces, DongHyuck siempre tenía ganas de ellas y a Jeno no le había dado tiempo más que a mirar un par de fotos más cuando la cabeza de su amigo aparecía ya por encima del colchón, asomándose.

 

            —Te digo que me siento solo y aquí estás tú, mirando tu móvil sin que te importe una mierda —le dijo, poniéndose de morros.

 

            Jeno puso los ojos en blanco. Se le había acabado la paz y tranquilidad que se había instalado en la cabaña cuando ChenLe y JiSung, los dos diablillos se habían ido y DongHyuck todavía se encontraba medio muerto sobre la cama. Salió de la app y luego bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó al lado, para después palmear el colchón, indicándole al chico que podía sentarse a su lado. una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, que subió rápidamente hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó junto a él, pegándosele mucho. Jeno odiaba tener que estar compartiendo la cabaña con él por cosas como aquella —aunque no sabía si era mejor eso o el ambiente raro que había en las otras—.

 

            —¿Por qué dices que te sientes solo? —le preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado exasperado, aunque puede que lo sonara un poco.

            —Podrías preguntármelo con un poco más de sentimiento… no sé… —murmuró el chico, Jeno suspiró profundamente para no darle de hostias.

            —Lee DongHyuck —le dijo—. Si va a hacerte el dramas, vete a darle la lata a otro… si de verdad quieres contarme lo que leches te pasa, pues aquí estoy.

 

            Después de decirle aquello, con tono enfadado, Jeno volvió a coger su teléfono y entró directamente a Instagram para ver gatitos y así calmarse antes de coger y darle de hostias de verdad a su amigo. Instantáneamente se calmó. Los gatos eran como un bálsamo para él, daba igual todo lo malo que sucediera a su alrededor, si había un gato, a Jeno no le importaba en absoluto nada más. El chico creyó que después de decirle aquello DongHyuck se iría resoplando de su cama, pero, al contrario de lo que había supuesto, éste se quedó allí, sin decir nada durante unos momentos, hasta que finalmente se enganchó a su brazo.

 

            —Lo siento —murmuró—. Ya sabes que soy muy dramático.

            —No hace falta que lo jures —respondió, soltando el móvil de nuevo—. Ahora dime lo que te pasa.

 

            DongHyuck esbozó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y después se alejó de él un poco, sentándose mejor sobre el colchón con entusiasmo, preparándose para hablar. Jeno no pudo evitar sonreír también. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenías que rascar como si te metieras en el núcleo de la Tierra, DongHyuck era alguien adorable y encantador.

 

            —Es que no después de los recientes acontecimientos me he dado cuenta de que ya quedamos muy pocos solteros —comenzó—. ¡Los demás se están liando todos entre ellos! Ya sabes que RenJun y JaeMin están todo el día enganchados el uno al otro y HyunJin le ha metido boca a SeungMin delante de toda la gente del camping.

            —¿Qué? —cuestionó Jeno, que no sabía nada de aquella última noticia—. ¿Cómo que le ha metido boca?

            —Pues estaban peleados, ya sabes —le dijo—, y al parecer HyunJin ha corrido detrás de SeungMin para hablar con él y se han declarado amor eterno en el lago con toda la gente alrededor mientras se comían la boca.

            —En shock —murmuró Jeno, sin acabar de creérselo porque HyunJin y SeungMin eran muy tímidos los dos en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba.

            —Sí. Y luego están Felix y JiSung, que cada día están más casados, aunque se empeñen en decir lo contrario —continuó—. Y te juro que HyunJoon y SunWoo no se hablan por algún lío amoroso, porque si fuera cualquier otra cosa, con lo idiotas que son, ya se habrían juntado para hablar y que todo volviera a ir bien, ¡pero ni se miran!

 

            Jeno estaba de acuerdo en que Felix y JiSung estaban casadísimos y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, aunque el resto del universo sí… pero discrepaba en lo de SunWoo y HyunJoon. No sabía qué era lo que les podía haber pasado, pero no tenía pinta de que fuera algo amoroso, al menos en su opinión, pero no le iba a decir nada a DongHyuck porque sabía que, si se lo decía, este no iba a descansar hasta llevarle pruebas de que él estaba en lo cierto. Por eso, dejó que siguiera hablando sin interrumpirlo.

 

            —Total, que por eso los únicos solteros que quedamos de este grupo somos Eric, tú y yo —acabó—, y eso no puede ser así porque tú y yo somos muy guapos y nos merecemos a alguien mejor que a Eric.

            —¿Qué coño, DongHyuck? —cuestionó.

 

            Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, no le dio tiempo a pedir más explicaciones, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque prácticamente no había acabado aquella frase cuando su amigo se había abalanzado sobre él y había hecho que cayera con la espalda sobre el colchón mientras, con DongHyuck encima, muy cerca de su rostro, cada vez más cerca, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, tanto que los labios del chico chocaron contra los suyos. Jeno abrió los ojos al máximo, completamente sorprendido. Aquello no podía estar pasando, aquello no podía ser real. Lee DongHyuck no podía habérsele echado encima y definitivamente no lo estaba besando, aquello tenía que ser alguna clase de sueño completamente inverosímil que estuviera teniendo y del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento.

 

            Sin embargo, los segundos pasaban y Jeno no se despertaba, los labios de DongHyuck eran insistentes sobre los suyos, buscando una respuesta que no llegaba, queriendo más de él, pero Jeno no se lo daba. Jeno no sabía qué estaba pasando ni por qué, no podía reaccionar, ni para corresponder el beso ni para alejar a DongHyuck. No sabía qué narices hacer… hasta que el chico finalmente acabó separándose de él.

 

            —¿Por qué no me has devuelto el beso? —le cuestionó, como si no se pudiera creer aquello.

            —¿Por qué me has besado? —le preguntó él en respuesta.

            —Estamos los dos solteros y me niego a acabar liándome con Eric —replicó DongHyuck—, prefiero mil veces liarme contigo.

 

            DongHyuck se inclinó de nuevo sobre él para tratar de besarlo, pero Jeno fue mucho más rápido para reaccionar aquella vez y le puso las manos en la cara para alejarlo de él antes de que volviera a hacer lo mismo de antes. Los dos forcejearon, DongHyuck para tratar de librarse y poder hacer lo que quería y Jeno para quitarse de encima al otro. Al final, la fuerza de Jeno acabó imponiéndose y apartó a su amigo de sí, invirtiendo las tornas y haciendo que esta vez fuera DongHyuck el que acabara con la espalda sobre el colchón y él encima de su cuerpo. Jeno lo miró con furia, tratando todavía de comprender la motivación de éste para lo que había hecho, pero sin ser capaz de hallarla. Por ese motivo, antes de que DongHyuck pudiera decir nada más, Jeno simplemente le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que el chico se doblara por la mitad y lanzara un pequeño grito de dolor.

 

            Jeno aprovechó que éste estaba muriéndose de dolor sobre su cama para coger el móvil del colchón y bajar de la litera, saliendo por la puerta de la cabaña y cerrándola después de un portazo. Hacía pocos minutos había pensado que debajo de capas y capas y capas, DongHyuck era adorable… pero retiraba lo dicho, DongHyuck era gilipollas y Jeno no tenía ganas de saber absolutamente nada de él en el próximo milenio, por lo menos.

 

            Rumiando, Jeno se alejó de la cabaña, yendo en dirección a aquella que ocupaban RenJun y JaeMin para ir a contarles las ganas que tenía de asesinar a Lee DongHyuck por si ellos aquella vez se unían al asesinato y planeaban algo bueno para que nunca se pudiera encontrar el cadáver del chico. Pisando fuerte sobre el suelo y después sobre las escaleras de la cabaña, hizo notar su llegada para que los ocupantes tuvieran tiempo de separarse si estaban cariñosos como el día anterior y luego llamó a la puerta con sus nudillos, dando un par de golpes llenos de rabia acumulada que quería salir para darle la paliza de su vida a DongHyuck. la puerta no tardó en abrirse y por ella apareció un RenJun un poco despeinado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados. A Jeno en cualquier otro momento le habría dado cosa molestarlos mientras hacían manitas, pero no le importó lo más mínimo hacerlo.

 

            —Voy a matar a Lee DongHyuck y necesito una coartada —fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que RenJun abriera del todo la puerta de la cabaña y lo dejara pasar al interior.

 

 

 


End file.
